


Temptress

by AvatarNataku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarNataku/pseuds/AvatarNataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakoda is a humble man of modest means, which is why landing a job as a chauffeur for a wealthy young heiress seems like the perfect job.</p><p>Great pay, great hours and he gets to stay near his children instead of in a giant oil rig in the Atlantic.<br/>So why is he suddenly so stressed out? </p><p>Learn why Hakoda's new job carries with it some beautifully unexpected occupational hazards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> I am Avatar Nataku of the southern United States here to bring you my very first fanfic.
> 
> Please pleeease enjoy, and all feedback is appreciated very much. 
> 
> So let's begin with this modern day AU shall we?

"Dad! Are you ready for your first day?" Asked Sokka as he sat across the breakfast table from his father and sister.  
Hakoda smiled at his eldest child and raised an eyebrow at him in mock challenge.

"Sokka, I was born ready." He said, making his two children burst out in laughter. Hakoda loved this, being able to stay with his children, eat meals with them, help them with anything he could.

"Dad, I know you're going to do so great, just wait and see." Said Katara, shooting her father a sweet smile as she stood up from her seat and began gathering dirty dishes. 

"I hope so sweetheart... Bato really put in a good word for me with these people, and I don't want to mess it up." He said, walking towards the living room and taking a good look in the large mirror that hung near their small fireplace.

He wore a crisp black suit with a white button down, polished black leather shoes, and a steel watch somebody gave to him last Christmas. He frowned slightly at the fact that he was required to tie his hair back into a sleek ponytail, but it seemed to go well with the outfit.

"Wow dad, you look really nice." Said Katara as she passed him by with her backpack and uniform already on.

"Katara's right dad, you look sharp!" Offered Sokka as he gathered the keys to the car that Hakoda bought for them earlier that month with his earnings from his last job at the oil rig.

"Thanks you two... But you had better get going if you're going to make it to school on time. Last time I checked, Aang and Suki still live almost clear across town." Said Hakoda as he too gathered his keys and everything else he might need for the day.

"Oh... Right. You hurry up too dad or you'll be late too!" Countered Sokka as he raced up the stairs. 

"Sokka! Did you forget your backpack again?! Ugh! Hurry up!" Yelled Katara as she slammed the door of the car shut and honked the horn long and loud so that Sokka would hurry.

"Easy Katara! He'll be right out, I'm sure of it. Say goodbye to your brother for me sweetheart, I have to leave now if I want to make it on time." Said Hakoda as he hopped into his 2000 red Chevy s-10 truck.

"Okay dad, I love you! Have a really great day!" Said Katara as she momentarily stopped honking the horn to wish her father farewell.

Hakoda only chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the quiet street, looking back in the rear view mirror only to see Sokka scramble into the blue 2002 Honda Civic. 

He was thankful for having the sense to leave the house much earlier than he had planned the day before since traffic already seemed to be piling up on the highway.  
After 15 minutes and just one wrong turn later, he arrived at his destination, a large, very regal looking mansion with a long driveway that was bordered by neat trimmed trees and lush green grass. 

"Whoa... These people are loaded." Whispered Hakoda to himself as he drove to the back of the ivory mansion and looked around for somebody who could tell him where to park his truck when suddenly he heard a loud knocking on the passenger side window of his truck. He turned quickly to see a very primly dressed middle aged man with a penguin suit just like Hakoda's on.  
Hakoda smiled and rolled down the window, as the man eagerly looked inside.

"Hello. You must be Hakoda, Bato's friend, correct?" Said the main with an almost puckered look to his face. 

"Yessir, I am Hakoda, nice to meet you." 

"Very well, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you were you may leave your vehicle." Said the man, already walking off further back around the large home where there were many other cars parked. Hakoda slid into his chose spot and got out of the truck, taking a deep breath and put on his best smile.

"Here you'll park every morning sir, along with the other employees who don't reside here." Said the man.

"You mean a bunch of other people live here?" Asked Hakoda, somewhat amazed even though he felt he should have expected it since the place was absolutely huge.

"Indeed. Let me show you to the vehicle you will be using for your duties. Oh, and by the way, my name is Lu." He said, walking quickly to the front half of the car where there was a very large garage in the front.  
Lu took out a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button, making the white doors open to reveal what Hakoda thought were about five very luxurious cars neatly tucked inside of the garage.

"Nice, is it not?" Said Lu, walking inside and of the garage and taking out another remote from his pockets, making Hakoda secretly wonder how he had so much room to store so many remotes.  
Lu approached a sleek white car and nodded at Hakoda so that he would approach.

"My son Sokka would go crazy for this car." Said Hakoda as he delicately touched the paint of the car, which Hakoda learned was a 2013 Aston Martin.

"Hakoda, you are responsible for bringing the vehicle out every morning and making sure its clean and polished and ready for the young miss to ride in to and from school every day.  
The young miss leaves for school every day at 7:00am sharp, and school is out at 3:00pm, but she has extracurriculars that she will be driven to daily as well. When you are not driving the young miss, you will be here tending to the cars just like the job description stated. You will be paid 15 dollars an hour, and you'll receive insurance for yourself and your children... If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. Now, bring the car to the front and await the young miss." Said, at last taking a break to breathe.

"Right. Lu, what is her name?" Asked Hakoda as he very carefully took his place in the driver's seat.

"Her name is Yuri. She's a very sweet young woman, I don't expect she will be any trouble, although she does have her temper."

"No worries, I have a daughter around her age, I'm pretty good at handling pouting teenagers." Said Hakoda with a grin as he put the car into gear and slowly made his way to the front courtyard to wait for his charge and admired the flawless interior of the car, snapping a few photos so that he could show his children his new 'office'.

"This thing alone must cost way more than most people make in a year..." Said Hakoda, not noticing the person approaching him.

A tap on the shoulder.

A glance back.

"Hi. Are you Hakoda?"


	2. First Meetings and Fine Cars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Yuri, the beautiful 17 year old daughter of a military weapons manufacturing tycoon.
> 
> She's the one Hakoda is hired to drive around and protect, but is she just another snotty filthy rich brat, or something more?
> 
> Step into a typical morning for Yuri, with a surprising twist for today. Will she approve of her new chauffeur, or will she send Hakoda running for the hills?

Just as the run began to rise in the east, Yuri still peacefully slept in her plush white bed cuddling her soft satin sheets when a familiar beep woke her.  
She grumbled slightly as she heard the sound, still she managed to yawn away the sleep that stubbornly clung to her. She squinted at the bright rectangular screen to decipher what the beep was all about.

One new message: Zuko.

Yuri managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The gesture was sweet, she admitted it, but why did he feel the need to message her so early in the morning?

"Good morning beautiful." It read. She smiled at the message and cleared her head enough to write one of her own out.

"Good morning love." She sent it away dutifully like she did almost every morning, and looked around her large room noting that the sun was barely starting to rise.

"Good morning indeed Yuri." She said to herself, briefly considering going back to sleep but decided against it for fear of of oversleeping. She got out of her bed, and felt her way to the bathroom to wash her wash and brush her teeth before her daily workout.

She pulled on her Lycra tights that everybody made fun of her for and once she found her favorite workout top, she began her well established routine.  
Five minute warm up.  
30 minute run.  
Strength  
Cool down.

Just like every morning for the past 3 years since her mother thought it would be best to pair her with a trainer to keep her from 'spreading too thick around the middle'.

Finally after her shower, she pulled out the neatly ironed white uniform shirt and skirt from her closet.

She pulled on her white tights and black strapped shoes.

"Ugh... I can't wait until casual day. I hate this uniform." She said as she pulled her hair into a tight high ponytail after curling the ends and ironing her bangs stick straight.

"Good... It looks ok, right?" She asked her reflection as she slathered on lotion on to her legs, pinching at the skin to check for any cellulite or blemishes. Satisfied with the state of her skin, she brushed on some mascara on her lashes and applied slick pink gloss onto her full lips and took a final look at the mirror.

Her shirt clung nicely to her breasts and very shapely waist. She was a bit taller than most girls at school, so her ruffled plaid skirt rode up a bit higher on her thighs than it should have.

"Mom, dad." She said as she entered the dining room and waited for somebody to serve her breakfast. Her parents looked up at her as they each had their eyes nearly glued to their laptops.

"Morning dear." Said her mother, taking a sip of her coffee and refocusing on her laptop.  
Yuri sighed and looked at her father.

"Good morning Yuri. You look lovely." He said with a small smile. 

"Thank you daddy." She said, helping herself to some biscuits that were laid out before her on the table.  
Her mother looked up from her laptop with those severe green eyes of hers, and shot Yuri a sharp glance.

"Yuri, you know you shouldn't have so many carbs. You're more prone to get fat because of that. You have to take care of yourself dear. Look at your butt and thighs already. You have a curvy figure naturally, no need to tempt nature. Your egg whites and asparagus will be right out." She said, making Yuri put down the biscuit before she even tasted it.

"Your mother is right." Said her father as he got up from the table.

Yuri tried to blink away small tears that were already forming at the corners of her eyes and stood up as well. As if that hour long workout every morning didn't just happen. Like it jasnr been happening for the past 3 years, she felt pretty awful. Did she really look fat? Zuko didn't think so. He told her that she had a very pleasing figure, because of her tiny waist, wide hips and firm legs and butt. Apparently for high society, that meant chunky.

"I'm not hungry anyway mother. I guess I should just head to school." She said, as she grabbed her backpack.

"If you say so. Oh, and Yuri, you have a new chauffeur. His name is Hakoda." Said her mother, now getting up from the table as well. 

"What? When did this happen?" She asked, annoyed that nobody even asked her if it was okay with her.

"He comes with excellent recommendations dear I'm certain you'll get along nicely." Said her father.

Yuri rolled her eyes and almost stomped out the door. She would stomp, but that was most unladylike. Instead she walked quickly out the door to escape the house.  
She looked up at the sky and decided today was provably a nice day, she would forget her mother's harsh observations and her fathers indifference.

Then she spotted Lu walking in towards the house.

"Good morning miss. Your new driver is waiting for you." He informed her. 

"Thank you Lu, I'll go meet him." She said, slinging her backpack on.  
She approached him slowly from behind, barely hearing him murmur about his 'snazzy new office'.

She couldn't help but giggle slightly, and almost wanted to stay back and observe him, but one look at her cell phone said she didn't have much time. She walked up to him and hesitated just a bit before tapping his shoulder.

"Hi. Are you Hakoda?"

Hakoda spun around quickly and blue eyes met hazel.  
Hakoda had to take a second to push back the urge to smile like a stupid teenager when he saw her.  
She had her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were so clear and full of life.  
She had pretty full pink lips that spread out in a lovely smile.

"Uh... Yes! Hello miss, my name is Hakoda. I'm here to ride... I mean to drive you! I'm your driver miss Yuri, yes your driver who will give you rides." He managed to stammer out. 

Yuri cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled at him, even after his embarrassing little outburst.

"Its really nice to meet you Hakoda. Umm... Shall we?" She said, that smile still present on those pretty lips.

"Oh, right. Sorry miss. Its my first day after all." He said. She giggled and bit her lip, making Hakoda's eyes wander down to them involuntarily.  
He opened the door for her, and helped her slide in by offering his hand for support.

"Thank you." She said, still smiling. As soon as Hakoda closed the door, Yuri allowed a few surpressed giggles to escape.

Hakoda was really, really handsome.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes that stood out from his tanned skin. He looked so good in that suit, making her blush as she remembered the way her hand felt in his.

"Get it together Hakoda, she's just a kid... Just a kid she's jailbait Hakoda you're just here to work... But damn is she pretty..."


	3. Getting It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda meets Yuri's boyfriend, Zuko , the harsh teen who doesn't appreciate Hakoda's presence near his trophy girl.
> 
> What will happen when Katara and Sokka discover that their father is the chauffeur for the richest girl in school?
> 
> Will Yuri and Hakoda get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anybody who is reading my story! I'd just like to take a second to say thank you even for just clicking on my story lol.
> 
> Ok so no more blabbering!
> 
> Story on!

"Do you need directions to get to the school Hakoda?" Asked Yuri as she looked at him in the eyes from the rear view mirror.

"No miss, I know where the academy is, my children study there. Maybe you know 'em. My youngest is named Katara and her brother is Sokka." He said, his eyes visibly sparkled at the mention of his kids.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever met them. But I'll keep an eye out for them." She said, now she was shuffling through her bookbag apparently checking to make sure she had all of her things.

Hakoda smiled, he was happy that the girl didn't seem to be snotty or a brat. In fact, she was very polite and dare he say, sweet?  
The rest of the way was silent, as Yuri looked out the window of the car. She seemed lost in thought, but he knew better than to try and ask what was the matter.  
It was none of his business, and he was only there to be her escort, her driver, not her buddy.

Yuri tried her best to just keep looking out the window, to not make it so obvious that she found her employee to be so alluring and handsome. No, that wouldn't do at all. She had to keep up appearances, and besides, she couldn't be attracted to him. 

"I'm just a little upset over my parents and I'm not thinking straight. I wouldn't want to get Hakoda fired just because I think he has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. No, he seems like a really kind man, that's all it is, I'm perceiving his kindness and it messed with my head. Yes." Yuri thought. 

"We're here miss." Said Hakoda as he unbuckled his seatbelt to open the door for Yuri. 

"No, wait... Please." She said, as she took hold of Hakoda's shoulder to keep him down.

"What is it miss? Is there a problem?"

"No... Its just that my boyfriend isn't here yet. He usually waits for me and when I see him, you get to open the door, ok?" Said Yuri, almost as if she was embarrassed by the procedure.  
Hakoda cocked an eyebrow at her, but he gave her a smile which is what it looked like she needed at the moment.  
He did find it strange though, why would she have to wait on some kid so that she would be able to get out of her car and into the school? And the way her face seemed to flinch in embarrassment as she revealed it...  
It didn't seem right to Hakoda, but as far as he knew, it didn't seem harmful. Maybe the kid just liked to escort his girl...

"Oh, here he comes." Said Yuri

Hakoda looked to where the girl looked, and already he didn't like that kid. Hakoda for out from the drivers seat and circled the car to get to Yuri's door all the while taking a good look at him.  
His black uniform was a severe contrast against his pale skin, but what really struck Hakoda was the large angry scar that covered almost half of his face which looked absolutely terrifying as the kid didn't seem to be able to stop scowling. 

Hakoda opened the door for Yuri and offered her his hand again as she slid out with grace that Hakoda knew had to be practiced in order to get right. The kid or 'Zuko ' as Yuri called him shot Hakoda a deadly glare as he neared the car and stood there, waiting for his girlfriend. As soon as Yuri looked up at him his expression seemed to soften just a bit, but not by much since he obviously didn't like Hakoda.

"Hello my love." He said as he walked over to Yuri and took her by the waist to plant a solid kiss on her lips right in front of Hakoda, as if to send some kind of territorial message to the older man. 

Hakoda nearly rolled his eyes at the kid, but he knew better than to pick fights with stupid kids even if Hakoda had the feeling he'd be able to knock him out pretty fast.

"Zuko , please..." Said Yuri as he wrestled away from the kids death grip on her jaw. 

"Come on, let's head to class." She said finally, looking up at Hakoda uncomfortably. She did offer him a small smile and pulled zuko away.

"Thank you Hakoda, I'll see you later ok? At three."She said as she walked away with the guy locking an arm around her waist and held on for dear life. 

"I'll be here miss, you can count on it." He said after her, but she didn't look back, she couldn't as the guy pretty much had her immobilized. 

Hakoda really, really didn't like that kid.

"Who is that guy? What happened to Richard?" Demanded Zuko as they walked down the courtyard and towards the towering academy's entrance.

"He's my new driver my dear." She said, trying as best as she could to keep her tone even and calm.  
"When did that happen?" 

"This morning Zuko . I just found out about him today." She replied as she looked toward the door of her class. 

"Oh. Well, whatever. I guess as long as he respects you my love." Zuko said, suddenly pushing her against the wall of the hallway and giving her another forceful kiss. Yuri responded to the kiss and hugged him.  
Zukoslid his hand down to her lower back as they kissed, and opened his eyes to spy around for a second, and when he was sure that nobody was looking, he grabbed Yuri's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. She yelped and swatted at his hand, making him grin into her mouth.

"You like it." He taunted as he kissed her more forcefully than before.

"Zuko stop, people are watching!" She said as she pressed at his chest with her hands to try and get him off.  
Zuko broke away from the kiss and frowned slightly, looking down at the floor before recovering and cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Sorry Yuri. I love you." He said, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

"Its ok Zuko, you know I just... I don't like for people to watch that's all." She said, taking hold of his hand and leading him to class.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just have a...a hard time controlling myself around you... Look at you. You're gorgeous." Said Zuko as he brought up her hand and kissed her wrist.  
She smiled at the compliment and blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself Zuko." She said, earning a grin from her boyfriend.

..................................

"Hello Hakoda, I trust that your first trek with the young miss Yuri was successful?" Asked Lu as Hakoda got out of his suit and into a white sleeveless shirt.

"Yeah... She's a good kid Lu, really sweet." Said Hakoda as he opened the hood of the car and began to check on the engine. 

"Indeed. She's hardly ever any trouble actually. Her parents did a fine job raising her to be a lady. Well, as is expected of an heiress." Said Lu.

Hakoda moved on to do a thorough check on the engine, thinking back to what he had seen at the school. Yuri didn't seem all too pleased with her boyfriend... Maybe if...

"So that boyfriend of hers... Zuko ... He's kinda... Interesting, huh?" Said Hakoda as he grabbed a rag and began to polish the exterior of the car. 

Lu's eyebrows quirked just a bit as he thought about what Hakoda said.

"Ah, well of course. Young master Zuko loves miss Yuri very much. He's just a tad... I dare say, possessive. Its just his way of showing his affection I suppose." Said Lu as he shifted his weight to one leg, almost looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess... But is he the one that asks Yuri to wait for him before she can even get out of the car?" Asked Hakoda, hoping he wasn't pushing this mans boundaries.

"Why, that is the request of miss Yuri's father. You see, Yuri used to have something of a problem with her nerves. Now Zuko graciously escorts miss Yuri to and from class." Said Lu, but in a way that made Hakoda feel like... Like this man was schooled into saying that.

"Oh. That's nice of him."


	4. Memories and Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri feels suffocated by her boyfriend Zuko and his insufferable sister Azula, especially when she reminiscences about somebody from her past.
> 
>  
> 
> Will the end of the day provide relief from such imposed relationships?

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first period.

Before Yuri was even able to pack her things into her book bag, Zuko was already there by her side waiting on her.  
Are you ready?" He asked with that harsh husky voice that so many girls would swoon over. In Yuri's case however, she found his presence more and more. She couldn't even take a breather without him shadowing her every move.

It had been that way ever since she started sneaking out from school to escape her parents overbearing scheduling.  
She would get to school in her own car, and once she was parked inside, she would casually sneak out just to see how other people lived day to day.

On one such outing, she met a boy. His name was Jet, she remembered. He didn't go to their school, in fact he was an orphan who got by day to day by working at a meat packing plant.  
She liked Jet, she remembered how sweet he was to her, even though he hated rich people. He was able to appreciate Yuri's desire to escape the world she was thrust into, and became her friend...

She snuck out of school one day, hoping to meet Jet and his friends, but she couldn't find him.

After a day when somebody apparently saw them out on the street, she never saw her friend again. His apartment was cleared out, and he apparently quit his job in a hurry and disappeared

Soon after that, her father, Valus Bravard, took away her car, and made her ride to school with a chauffeur and pushed her back into a relationship with Zuko despite the fact that he was so angry and hurt over the entire situation , he accused her of cheating on him with Jet despite the fact that she and Jet never even kissed... Well, maybe just once. But Zuko didn't have to know that part. That was hers. Her small secret that nobody could take away.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Asked Zuko.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking." She said, gathering her things and taking a few quick steps to be able to walk on her own even for just a second... And she felt him loop his arm around her waist.  
She looked at Zuko, his face twisting a bit in annoyance as he pulled her in closer. She knew he was angry. To him, Yuri's little display of independence or defiance was humiliating. He didn't intend on being laughed at again because of her, not after the way his friends and especially his sister Azula taunted him because Yuri 'likes street rats better than you Zu-Zu. You're pathetic, for letting your girlfriend sneak around and laugh at you behind your back. You know you can't let her go zu-zu. You're the only imbecile that can marry her. I bet even I can keep her more interested than you brother... Too bad I don't particularly like women. Otherwise I'd steal her away from you too.'

Zuko shook away the memory and continued to walk his girlfriend to her second period class and looked at her once again. 

She was lovely... He loved her, he really did. Even after what happened with that disgusting street rat, he took her back.  
Yuri swore to him that Jet never touched her, and even with all of the jealousy in the world brewing in his heart, he chose to believe her, and she proved it to him by having sex with him...

"Okay see you later Zuko ." She said as they reached her class. She tore away from him, but seemed to remember her duties of giving him a kiss before she entered class.  
Zuko smiled at her and kissed her back, but took care to kiss her gently and not push her in to it.

Yuri looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. It was moments like that that made her feel a special tenderness towards her boyfriend, until the next time he kissed her like he was accustomed to. 

"Goodbye dear." She said.

"Bye Yuri, I love you "  
She smiled and went into her class, breathing easier now that she was alone. 

 

The rest of her day went by just like most days. She sat with her friends during lunch. Zuko, his sister Azula and her friends a girl named TyLee and a girl named Mai, possibly the most depressing person in the world. She listened to Azula go on and on about the new aircrafts that her father's company would be rolling out soon.

"And paired with the new automatic launchers Bravard Industries designed, our military will have a nice new toy to make heads roll. Isn't it all so wonderful?" Asked Azula to Yuri. Yuri looked somewhat lost in the conversation but knew enough about her father's new designs to be able to nod in agreement.  
After all, she had to know. She would someday be the head of Bravard Industries. She needed to be able to tell one torpedo launcher apart from another.

She looked around the courtyard at all of the other students who made an effort to stay away from them. Yuri sighed and cupped her chin in her palm. She wished she could just go up to somebody and talk to them, and not have them be afraid of her or try to shower her with flattery. That was why she liked Jet. He never treated her like she was a priveleged princess... He treated her like a person... Like those little lost boys he took care of. Jet looked in to her eyes and knew she was a little lost girl too...

She wondered as she looked at her classmates, which two of all of them were Hakoda's kids.  
She didn't want to ask Hakoda in the car, but she was certain that they were there not because he was paying for their tuition, but because of government grants.  
Their school was expensive and if someone managed to get a scholarship and grants, it had to mean that they were pretty smart.  
Yuri's thoughts wandered from Hakoda's children to the man himself. She couldn't help but smile, she didn't know why, but she felt that Hakoda was something special. She couldn't wait for school to be over.

 

.............................

Hakoda looked at his phone, and once he realized that he only had about an hour left until Yuri got out of class, he sprinted for the showers Lu showed him. He rinsed off the sweat of the day from working on the car, and put on his suit after slicking his hair back.

"Hopefully I get a good spot once I get there..." He said as he got into the car and drove the 15 minutes to the school, wondering how his children were faring.

"Good..." He said once he for there, the place wasn't crowded yet and he got the spot he had that morning. He looked around the car and made sure that everything looked flawless until at last the bell rang. He got out of the car and waited near the backseat door where Yuri would enter and his phone began to ring in his pocket. 

"Hey sweetheart." He said upon seeing Katara was calling him.

"Hey dad." She said, and Hakoda could hear Sokka and Suki and Aang in the back saying hello as well.

"Dad, I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if Sokka and I went to Suki's house with Aang? We're going to study and then watch a movie please please dad?" Asked Katara. He could practically hear her bat her eyelashes through the phone.

"Sure sweetheart. As long as you don't stay too long. Be home before 7 okay?" He said.

"He said yes guys!" And a round of cheers could be heard. Hakoda chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly, but he was happy that they were happy.

"Thanks dad. We'll see you for dinner then. You'll be back by that time, right?"

"I think so sweetheart. If I get off a bit late I'll call you."

"Okay dad, can't wait till you tell us all about your first day! Bye!" She said, as she hung up the phone. He looked up as he put his phone away to see Yuri and her boyfriend approach.

As soon as Yuri saw Hakoda, her face lit up in a smile. Hakoda pushed down his own smile, telling himself that she was just happy to be getting away from that guy. He opened the door for her, and waited until she stepped in.

"Bye Zuko. You going to your economics workshop?" She asked.

"Yes. You going to ballistics class?" He asked.

Hakoda couldn't help but raise his eyebrows questioningly. What kind of class was that for a young girl to take?

"No, today I have dance class. Today is my slow day." She said with a smile.

"Alright..." Said the boy, shooting a sideways glance at Hakoda.  
"I'll call you once I get home. I'm going to the gym after I get out of the workshop." He said.

"Okay. Bye." Said Yuri, giving him another small kiss and a hug.  
She pulled away from him and started to walk towards Hakoda. Hakoda smiled and gave her a respectful little nod and helped her into the car.

 

"How was your day miss?" He asked, wondering if that was appropriate. After all he himself said that he wouldn't be her buddy... Her friend. But he supposed it was also rude to not even ask the simple question. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw the girl give him a small smile.

"It was... Nice. I progressed a lot in my calculus class and I'm happy now that I'm going to dance class." She said, looking down at her thighs.

"That sounds pretty interesting. What kind of dance is it?"

"Well right now I'm just doing ballet.... Hakoda... Can I tell you a secret?" She said, lifting her hips away a bit from the seat as if to emphasize the secret.

"Sure miss."

"Okay... But don't tell anybody... I actually... I want to learn how to salsa dance." She said with a giddy giggle. Hakoda cocked an eyebrow and let out a tiny laugh.

"Why is that such a big secret miss?" He asked with an amused smile.  
Yuri leaned back on the seat and her smile faded.

"My parents would never let me. They don't think things like that are worth investing time and effort into. Not when you can be learning something like ballet which is an accepted classical dance." She said with a frown. She looked carefully at Hakoda, who looked somewhat confused but smiled anyway.

"I see... But maybe one day when you're on your own you can learn." He suggested. Yuri chuckled and smiled.

"I wish. My life is pretty much all planned out for me Hakoda..." She said, this time with a frown.

Hakoda felt for the poor girl, and thought about his own kids... He'd never force them to do something they didn't like. The ride went by quickly as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Its here, right miss?" 

"That's right. I'll just be an hour or so. You can wait for me here if you'd like or you can go somewhere in the meantime." She said sweetly.

"I'll stay here just in case you need me." He said, as he helped her out of the car.

"Okay... Thank you Hakoda." She said as she went into the building.  
He watched her go into the place and wondered what that would feel like... To be so restricted and... As unhappy as her eyes sometimes looked. They were just small flashes of sadness, tiny enough to miss... But he saw them.

An hour passed and Yuri was out of class.  
They rode to her house in silence, she seemed to be a bit tired so he didn't press for conversation.

"Home sweet home." Said Hakoda as the mansion came into view. Yuri smiled a little and rested her head on the seat.

"Hakoda?" She said as they approached the house.

"Yes miss?" 

"Can I tell you another secret?"

"Of course miss." He said, going slower on purpose.

"I want to slow dance someday." She said, and he couldn't help but feel sad for her as her voice barely seemed to crack a bit.

"You will miss. Maybe your boyfriend will take you someday."

Yuri chuckled and said nothing more. She gathered her things and Hakoda helped her out of the car.  
She made her way to the grand front door and looked back at Hakoda.

"Thank you... Hakoda. You may go home now." She said, and entered her home.

"Good night miss." 

"Good night Hakoda." She said from the doorway.  
He turned to leave, got in to the car and drove it to the garage. He quickly punched in the keys and took his own from his locker and made his way to his truck, happy to be able to go to his children... But also feeling strangely sad to leave that poor sad girl there by herself...

He drove away from the large estate and as he did, a pair of eyes followed until he was out of sight from her bedroom window.

"Good night..."


	5. The Welcoming Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful first complete day, Hakoda goes back home to his anxious kids.   
> Will his job continue to be as good as it has begun?

The early evening was calm, as calm as it could get in their neighborhood. Hakoda called his kids to see if they were and if they had eaten so that he could order carry out, but neither of them answered their phones.  
He made his way into the driveway where he saw Sokka's car safely parked.

"Why the hell won't they answer... Its early enough, I thought they would be at Suki's still..." He said to himself as he took out the key to the front door. The lock clicked open, but everything was strangely quiet. 

"Katara? Sokka? You guys home?" He asked, switching on the lights to the living room and seeing nothing there.  
Hakoda raised an eyebrow, but the eerily quiet home made him feel pretty uneasy.

"Huh? What's that smell?" He looked towards the kitchen, where the pleasant aroma came from.

He switched on the lights of the kitchen and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the faces of Sokka and Katara and their friends Aang and Suki all gathered around their kitchen table with a few boxes of pizza and a cake that looked suspiciously homemade.

"Surprise!" They all yelled in unison as Hakoda gave them his best smile and pushed down any remaining feelings of unease. He looked at the spread

"Hey guys! What's this for?" He said, approaching his kids and their friends who all looked as happy as could be.

"Just a little something to celebrate your first day of work! I hope you don't mind dad." Said Katara as she pulled her father in for a hug.

"Mind? This is really great of you guys! All of you, thank you." Said Hakoda as he hugged his son and then gave Suki and Aang each a happy handshake.

"We wanted to throw you a pizza party dad, just like the one you threw us on our first day of school!" Said Sokka as he pulled out a chair for Hakoda to sit in.

"Yeah! And I made a cake, I really hope you like chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting!" Said the youngest, the bald boy with the arrow tattoos.

"And I brought along some entertainment!" Said Suki, pointing at the living room where an Xbox and guitars were hooked up to their television.

"Wow, so i get pizza and my favorite type of cake and Guitar Hero to top it all off? I'm honored you guys, this is probably the most thoughtful thing anybody has ever done for me." Said Hakoda as the rest of them took a seat at the table. 

"Hey, its the least we can do dad." Said Sokka as he opened up a box of pepperoni, ham, olive and mushroom pizza and served himself a slice and handing some to Katara and Suki.

Hakoda grabbed a slice for himself before opening up the other box of pizza that revealed a green chile and mushroom and pepper pizza with one half plain cheese. Undoubtedly Aang's pizza. He smiled at that and helped himself to a slice.

"Yeah, you're always the cool parent in these parts. We just wanted to show you we care too Mister Hakoda sir." Said Aang as he grabbed a slice of the veggie pizza and a slice of cheese.

"And we were happy to hear that this place you got a job at is pretty sweet huh?" Said Suki through some bites and sips of soda.

"Oh yeah. You guys wanna take a look at my new workspace? My office, if you will?" Asked Hakoda with a sly grin as he wiped his hands on a napkin and pulled out his cell phone.

"Huh? What do you mean office dad?" Asked Katara, clearly puzzled since she knew he didn't get an office job.  
Hakoda laughed and showed them the pictures of the amazing Aston Martin.

"Whoooa! Dad that car is the coolest car ever! You mean... You get to drive that puppy around all day? And sit and actually breathe in that thing? Wow dad." Said Sokka as he nearly choked on his mouthful of pizza.

"That's such a beauty Hakoda!" Said Suki as she too wrestled her way into seeing the pictures.

"I bet it feels like you're driving on air, doesn't it Mr. Hakoda?" Said Aang as he took the phone away from Sokka.

" Just call me Hakoda Aang. And yeah, Its pretty nice. I think there's a roster every day. Tomorrow they might have me use one of the other cars to drive around." Said Hakoda as Aang handed him back his phone.

"Thats incredible dad, this is exactly what you like, fast and pretty cars" said Katara as they continued to eat.

"I'll say. The other good thing is that the girl I drive around is pretty nice. Not a brat like I was expecting." Said Hakoda.

"Who is it dad?" Asked Katara.

"Oh, her name is Yuri Bravard." he said as he took another drink of soda.  
He looked around at the sudden stillness, wondering if he had anything on his face.  
"What's wrong guys? Do I have something on my face?" He asked as he looked at his kids and their friends who looked at each other with somewhat astounded expressions.

"Yuri Bravard? The Yuri Bravard?" Asked Sokka at last.

"Uhh... What do you mean 'the Yuri Bravard' Sokka? Is something the matter?" Asked Hakoda, genuinely surprised.

"Well! Yuri Bravard is just about the richest girl in school... Possibly the richest girl in the state and definitely one of the richest in the country. She's gonna inherit that military company, what was it called?" Asked Sokka.

"Duh! Bravard Industries." Said Suki, poking Sokka.

"Yeah dad. She's even going out with Zuko Hiro. You know, the guy whose probably going to co-own Hiro Aeronautics. Don't they also own a bunch of oil rigs and refineries too?" Asked Katara.

"Yeah, they do." Said Aang as he finished the last of his pizza.

Hakoda sat back for a moment and drank up all ofthe new gossip.  
So.

That really did explain a lot.  
Poor kid, no wonder she was under so much stress all the time it seemed.

"Dad, why haven't you said anything?" Asked Sokka.  
Hakoda considered the question for a moment and finished his pizza.

"Well, I guess there isn't much to say. She's a nice kid." Said Hakoda.

Nice indeed. And seemingly very lonely too. Of course, he didn't want to share that little tidbit with the kids.

"I dont even know her. She doesn't even talk to anybody at school, only a bunch of elite kids." Said Suki.

"Me neither. Maybe she is nice like Hakoda said. But I wouldn't talk to her. Especially with Hiro one and Hiro two hanging around her like a shadow." Said Aang.  
Everybody laughed as Aang mimicked Azula and the way she talked.

"Yeah those guys are scary... Although Zuko is pretty handsome." Said Katara.

"If you're into that sort of thing! All brooding and sulking all the time after his girl." Said Suki, laughing.

"He's not that great" said Aang in annoyance as he passed slices of cake around.

"No he isn't!" Agreed Sokka who promptly gave Aang a high-five.

"I told her about you guys." Said Hakoda suddenly.  
"She said she'd keep an eye out." He said to everyone as they looked at each other and raised eyebrows.

"I doubt that dad. She just said that to be nice to you on your first day." Teased Sokka.

Hakoda laughed, but he almost wanted to frown at what he had heard. That kid Hiro probably didn't even let her breathe on her own! What kind of people don't care when their only daughter is in that kind of relationship? Ugh, rich people...

"Alright enough gossip for the night. Who wants to play guitar hero?!" Asked Hakoda as he lifted some plates away from the table.

"Yeah!" They all yelled again in unison.

For the next few hours, Hakoda and the kids had a ball playing and having fun and for a moment there, Hakoda wondere if Yuri ever got to have fun like this... With friends, just let herself go and enjoy herself a bit. He wondered if Yuri even liked that Hiro kid. His mind wandered to the sadness he heard in her voice as she confessed her desires to just have someone hold her and sway with her gently to the sound of a ballad...

"Stop that Hakoda... Its none of your business..."   
He said to himself after catching himself thinking those thoughts about a 17 year old.

He felt bad. He really did, but it wasn't his place to get involved. 

"That was so much fun! I hope we can do that again soon!" Exclaimed Aang as they were headed out the door and towards Sokka's car.

"Yeah, we will." Said Hakoda as he saw them out.

"Goodnight Hakoda!" Yelled Suki as she got into the car with Aang in the back and Sokka and Katara in the front.

"Bye everybody." Said Hakoda, waving at them.

"We'll be right back dad." Said Katara through the window at her father.

"Be careful guys and come right home, no joy stops!" Yelled Hakoda after them.

"Bye!" They all yelled as Hakoda went inside. He made a beeline for his bedroom where he finally took a shower and relaxed.

He made his way into bed when he was sure his kids got home, and tried to force his thoughts away from her... Yuri...

"Damn it Hakoda. Quit it... You're being creepy... See you tomorrow miss Yuri..."


	6. Wild Horses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his second day on the job, Yuri makes an unusual request.

After a pretty hectic morning in getting his kids out the door without them biting each others head off, Hakoda quickly made his way to the Bravard estate.

"Thank tui and la for coffee." Said Hakoda as he took a big gulp of warm coffee from his thermos. After a few people cutting him off on the highway and him grumbling about the horrific drivers he made it just in time to work, and punched in his time card. "What a pleasure to see you once again this morning Hakoda. Is it fair to assume that you had a pleasant night?" Asked Lu in that slightly strange voice of his.

"Oh yeah, I had a great night with my kids and their friends. They threw a little pizza party for me,which was pretty awsome." Said Hakoda as he walked over to the garage where the cars were stored. 

"Today you will take miss Yuri to school in the Bentley Hakoda. I do hope you don't mind if I post a schedule here so that you can see which vehicles you will be using on which day." Said the man as he handed Hakoda his own key for the garage and a key for the case that held all of the car keys.

"Actually that's a great idea. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it." Said Hakoda as he eyed the gorgeous black Bentley.

"Master Valus has quite the taste in cars, doesn't he?" Said Lu as Hakoda brought out the car. 

"He sure does." Said Lu as he checked the back seats for any offending mess that Yuri would encounter. Just as Hakoda looked towards the main door of the massive home, he saw whom he could only assume was Yuri's mother.  
She was a very beautiful woman, obviously Yuri took a lot after her but this woman practically stank of contempt for everything and everyone what didn't meet her expectations.

"Is that miss Yuri's mom?" Asked Hakoda just as Lu started towards the house.

"Why, yes. I forgot that you haven't met madam Selene Bravard." Said Lu as he watched the woman march toward her own car without looking to the sides and never misplacing a step while she balanced on ridiculously high heels. 

"Oh. She looks nice." Said Hakoda as the lady of the estate got in the car and quickly escaped out the main gates.

"Well, she's very strict but fair Hakoda. Just remember to stay on her good side, I would advise." said Lu looked after the sight of her dodge Viper disappear into the distance.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. I've met Valus, he seems reasonable enough." Said Hakoda, and just then he heard the main door open again, he followed the sound and smiled at Yuri as she stepped out of the threshold.

 

...............

That morning Yuri spent just a little more time curling her long eyelashes. She paid more attention to the way that her baby hairs near her forehead stuck out just slightly, making her growl and stamp them down with pomade and hairspray.

She looked out the window, looking to see if she saw any red out the window.

"I don't like him. I just met him, and he's like... Old enough to be my dad. No, he's just really cool.... And he listens to me... Ok, well its not like I opened up last night exactly... Ugh what am I thinking?! 

Hmm...

Are those blackheads?  
No...  
False alarm.  
I just want to look nice today. Not for anybody in particular... Just because I'm happy... Yeah."  
Yuri's thoughts kept bouncing up and down in her mind as she got ready for the day, and she did it more and more with a sparkle in her eyes.

She looked out the window again. Nothing yet.  
Perfume. Check.  
Lip gloss? Check... No maybe a lip stain. Ugh!!!  
Should I wear eyeliner? No no... Too much. Yuri bit her bottom lip as she looked in the mirror and checked her reflection. Why did she feel that way? Why did she feel the need to make extra sure that she looked good? It couldn't possibly be because of Hakoda... But as she looked out the window and saw his truck pull in to the estate, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She grabbed her book bag and made a dash for the exit. She opened the door and saw him chatting with Lu. "Good morning little miss. Have you had your breakfast?" Asked Lu as Yuri walked toward the car where Hakoda was waiting for her. "No. I didn't Lu but that's not a problem. I will grab something to eat at school." She said, nodding respectfully his way. "Good morning miss Yuri." Said Hakoda as he opened the car door for her. "Hello Hakoda. I'm happy to see that I didn't frighten you off on the first day." She said with a small smile. "Why would you think that miss Yuri? Its a pleasure to work here for you." He said, once again offering up his hand for her to help her in to the car. Yuri couldn't help but feel a warm feeling pool in her chest at the sound of his words hitting her, and she looked down at the ground to hide a blush that threatened to creep up. "Thank you Hakoda." She said, taking his hand. "Off we go miss Yuri." He said as he began to pull out of the driveway. They went along the road for a while, when Yuri looked at Hakoda's eyes through the mirror. Hakoda looked at the mirror and once he saw that she was looking at him, he made a conscious effort to not look at the mirror. "Keep your eyes on the road Hakoda..." He told himself, even as his eyes were tempted to look at hers. "Anything special that you're gonna do today miss?" He asked, mainly to know what to plan ahead for but also to break the tension that he felt building as her lovely eyes seemed to dig holes into his mind. "Well... Not really. I mean, nothing fun if that's what you mean." She said with a laugh. "I'm going to economic planning class, then after that I have to go to weapons mechanics and engineering. So... Its kind of a long day." She said, adding a sigh after her last sentence. "Wow... What do you have to do all of that for?" Asked Hakoda as he processed what she said to him. He knew that some kids took martial arts classes after school, maybe even dance classes or study groups... What Yuri had to do seemed like another school after school. "My parents want me to be prepared for when I take over the company. Its a pretty big job, especially since its privately operated. So I have to come up with rocket designs, new weapons, and also I have to fund research and... Well, let's just say its not exactly the most desirable job in the world." She said. "Oh... So I take it that you don't particularly like the idea of taking over your family's company, huh?" Yuri sighed and smiled at Hakoda. "I... I would be honored to take over my family's company. I would continue the legacy that my grandfather started." She said hollowly. "I see.. That's very noble of you miss Yuri." "Thank you Hakoda... I guess its what my father has always wanted, you know? For me to take over the company and marry Zuko, so that our companies can merge. Zuko's father Ozai really wants for me to be with his son too, so... Oh... I'm sorry Hakoda... I just started blabbering. I know this doesn't interest you." She said, smiling apologetically. "Don't think that miss Yuri. I may not be the sharpest knife in the shed, but I'm pretty good at listening. I mean, that's what I've been told anyway." He said, and shot Yuri a grin. Yuri tried to look down, to look away, anywhere else to hide the smile that was growing wider and wider by the second. "I knew it." She said. "What do you mean?" "I knew... Well I knew that you'd be good at keeping secrets." She said with a grin of her own. She and Hakoda both laughed and Hakoda looked into the mirror at the girl looking at him through the mirror. "Hakoda... Would you do something for me?" She asked. "Sure miss Yuri... What is it?" He said, hoping that he didn't make a mistake by accepting doing a favor for a teenage girl. "Will you... Put on a song for me? One that I like?" "Of course! Which do you like?" He asked, switching on the WiFi and enabling the voice activated music search. "Its called Wild Horses by the Sundays..." She said. "Oh ok, I'll request it." He said, saying the name of the song and after a few moments, the song came on. "Ah... I love this song." She said, leaning back to listen to it. Hakoda listened to the song, and imagined that that was the type of song that she wanted to slow dance to... He wondered why the girl seemed to hesitate just the slightest bit when she asked him to play a song for her, why she looked a bit paranoid... Did her last driver report everything she did or something? Would he have to? He wouldn't. Yuri seemed to trust him. "That's a nice song." He said. "Yeah... It relaxes me." "I can tell why..." "Hakoda?" "You're cool... You really are." She said with a glint in her eyes and a smile.


	7. Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes Yuri smile?
> 
> Can Hakoda figure it out before the day is done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody sorry about the last chapter, I have no idea why it posted in that kind of block format I really didn't do that on purpose!
> 
> I've tried to fix it but I can't seem to get it to look the way I want it ugh...
> 
> Ok, hopefully this chapter doesn't try to make me crazy with another block format ughghgh. •_• 
> 
> Anyway on with the story!

"Have you always lived in this town Hakoda?" Asked Yuri as her song ended.

"No, I actually just moved here not too long ago. I used to live in the middle of the ocean believe it or not ." Said Hakoda, and he grinned when Yuri's eyes widened at the revelation.

"What? You're just teasing Hakoda! How could you live in the middle of the ocean?" She said, and that was when Hakoda noticed it; Yuri almost looked like she was afraid of laughing too hard. She would smile and that alone was one of the more endearing of her features, but she... It was like she held it back! 

He would try to fix that.

"No, I'm serious. I used to be one of the main techs of this giant oil rig in the middle of the Atlantic. I was there for around 4 years miss, and just recently I decided to come here, where my kids lived with their grandmother." 

"An oil rig? In the Atlantic? Hakoda, it wouldn't happen to be called Hirosashi Fuels, would it?" She asked, her eyes suddenly flashing with curiosity and a sort of tight knowledge of the name.

"Uh... Yeah, how did you know?" He asked, feeling genuinely surprised that Yuri would know the name of his past employer.

"Oh... I was afraid of that. See, Hirosashi Fuels is owned by Ozai Hiro... Zuko's dad." She said, looking down at her thighs again and tucking a strand of her bangs behind her ear.

"What? So... Oh wow. Ozai Hiro, huh? Your boyfriend is a real big shot then." Said Hakoda, without the slightest hint of actually being impressed.

"Pfft... I suppose. His dad is the one that runs all of that stuff, but Zuko and Azula are going go inherit it once they complete their studies... Although I really would hate to be poor Zuko. Azula is a horrid, horrid sister." Said Yuri, her eyes shifting once again to Hakoda and offering him a warm smile.

"Wait... Ozai... I saw him once. The guy with the beard, right?" Said Hakoda, for a second thinking of slapping himself for unintentionally making fun of Yuri's possible or almost certain father-in-law.  
But then the funniest thing happened... Yuri began to giggle... An honest to spirits giggle. 

"The guy with the beard?" She repeated, this time the giggle turned into a chuckle, and she opened her mouth to say something but instead a babble of giggles escaped her lips again.

"Hakoda... Do you know that... That is how I refer to him, in my mind I mean?" He said, this time she couldn't hold back the laughter, real laughter.  
Hakoda smiled at the sound, such a warm and happy laugh, almost light enough to be a giggle. 

"Well, I don't know, but its a little hard to miss, that thing looks sharp enough to cut through bone." Said Hakoda, and he looked back at Yuri, who was by now clutching at her ribs literally cracking up and having so much fun... At the expense of another, sure, but it was okay... Ozai wouldn't find out.

"Oh... Oh my goodness! Oh... Oh my GOSH that was... Hilarious Hakoda! Hah! Wow... I don't think I've laughed like that... Well in so so long Hakoda..." She said, wiping away tears that gathered on the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're smiling miss Yuri, smiling is a good way to start the day." 

"You're right... Oh but now I have a new problem." Said Yuri, still grinning like mad.

"Whenever I see Ozai, I'm going to have to bite my lips to keep myself from cracking up like I just did right here with you." She said, trying to suppress more giggles from erupting.

"Oh come on miss, don't worry, its not like you're even gonna pick out a nickname for the man... Like Sharp."  
Hakoda looked back to see Yuri erupt into more laughter, with such joy and abandon that Hakoda felt... Happy... Glad that he could make her laugh and smile like that.

"Hakoda you're making it worse! Hah! Sharp..." She said, pressing her hand to her lips to shush herself.

"I'm sorry miss, I totally didn't mean to do that to you.... But hey, at least you can blame it on me." He said.

"What? Oh no, never! You're too much fun, I'd never let them take you away from me, not anymore!"  
And Yuri's cheeks began to feel hot, and her lips quivered at the words that came out of her mouth, which if put in another situation and with different people... Would sound like something that was said sweetly to a lover.  
Hakoda's eyes widened just a tad, he was careful to not choke a bit on this saliva as he swallowed pretty loudly after hearing what Yuri said.

"Keep it cool Hakoda... No need to make the poor thing feel awkward..." He thought to himself.

"I... You know, I'd never tell my parents anything like that... About you. I mean, you're like.. I... Ugh... I'm sorry." She said, and Hakoda almost wished that he wasn't driving so that he would be able to rush to her and drive away any shame or embarrassment that she might have felt.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked, playing it aloof, as if Yuri's words didn't just send the tiniest jolt of electricity through his entire chest.

"Oh... I... You... Nothing!" She said, smiling and apparently believing that Hakoda completely missed the possible double meaning of what she had just said.l, and he was glad. The look of relief in her eyes was more than enough to make him smile and thank the spirits that he managed to save their budding bubble of trust.

"Hakoda, what's your favorite color?" Asked Yuri as they neared closer and closer towards the school.

"Oh that's easy. Blue. What about yours?"

"Hmmm.. Green... No! Black! Wait... No, its definitely pink." She said, and the assertion made Hakoda laugh.

"Had a hard time answering that one." He said, toning down his instinctual flirtatious tone.

"Sorry... I just love all colors!" She said, grinning.  
"Ok ok... What's your favorite animal?" She asked, with a small glint in her eyes. Oh, that was so pretty... "Uhh... Oh, my favorite animal? Hmmm... The blue whale." He said flatly. "Ah. That's pretty interesting. I bet its because of all the time you spent out at sea huh?" She said. "Oh, yeah. I mean, they're... Fascinating." Said Hakoda, swallowing hard and reprimanding himself for not being able to keep it together. "What about you?" "I love panda bears. They're so cute. My second favorite are kangaroos." She said, blushing. She looked out the window and suddenly her smile faded. They were at the school, and her little bubble burst.

"We're here... Do you... Want me to get out?" He asked, as he looked around for the scary Hiro kid.

"There he comes. Yeah, you can... Please." She added, with a smile.  
Hakoda got out of the car, and from afar assessed the kid.  
Same scowl on his face as soon as he looked at Hakoda. 

"Good thing I don't give a fuck whether you like me or not kid." Thought Hakoda as he offered the kid a nod. Zuko saw it, but immediately turned away and looked toward Yuri's door, and almost seemed to sigh in relief as he saw her exit the car.

"Good morning love." He said, again hooking an arm at her waist and kissing her forcefully on the lips, and something about that made Hakoda feel strange... A weird mix of helplessness and even anger at seeing the kid practically suck out all of Yuri's air from her lungs.

"Zuko! We're going to be late." Said Yuri as she turned her head and Zuko was suddenly kissing her cheek. 

"Let's go then." He said, wrapping abt arm around her waist, but Hakoda could clearly see that she wanted no part of that. She seemed to stiffen as soon as they began to walk, and she even awkwardly tried to grab his hand away from her waist, but the guy refused and kept his hand clamped to her.  
Hakoda looked away.

If he were a younger man... Hell, if he wasn't her employee, he would have loved to pry the poor girl away from the kid.  
The way that she seemed to deflate as soon as her requests to hold hands was refused, made Hakoda just a bit more angry than he should have been.

"He's her boyfriend... Of course he wants to hold her... Like he's holding on to a life raft..."  
Yet the thoughts did little to flatten the growing feeling of anger that pulsed in his stomach.

"Shit, even if the guy is her boyfriend, can't he tell that she doesn't want to be held like a fucking teddy bear? This kid is unbelievable... You can't manhandle a girl like that... You have to pull her close to you.. And protect her, but not suffocate her... You have to kiss her hand, her cheek... You gotta kiss her gently and appreciate the warmth of her lips and the feel of her hand laced with yours as you kiss her and-"

Hakoda snapped out of his thoughts immediately, and had half a mind to find a puddle to crawl into after the thoughts that were swimming in his damned mind...

"Maybe you just need a coffee... Yeah. I'll be back... At three sharp miss Yuri."


	8. Zuko Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse of Zuko Hiro and his thoughts.
> 
> What happens when Yuri tries to branch out and make new friends?

I wake up every morning at 5:00am on the dot.

After I get my head to stop swimming in the sleep cloud it has been trapped in for the last hours, I get up and start my routine. It isnt the easiest thing I the world, it takes commitment, just like everything else that's worthwhile.

I text my girlfriend Yuri, just so that she knows she's on my mind and that I'm the type of boyfriend that likes to make her feel special.

I know its early. . but she seems to like it. Women love that type of thing, right? Just to know what someone loves them. At least thats what I've always heard.

I get up and get ready to do my pushups. I only used to be able to do 40, but after training for so long, I can do 400 now, no sweat.  
After that, I take a run around the estate, just so long as I run as fast as I can, the thoughts that follow me around endlessly cease.  
The faster the better, and the crap life flings at me like a sport suddenly doesn't seem so bad when I'm out there, running as fast as my muscles will carry me.

I stop thinking about how nothing I do ever seems to be good enough for my father, no matter how much effort I put into what I do.   
No, nothing I do is quite as good as what Azula could do his perfect daughter. 

After I turned 17 last month, my father told me and my sister that we would both inherit equal parts of the family enterprise, Hiro Inc.

It was supposed to be that the eldest and first born heir was to inherit it all, but now father went against grandfather Azulon's wishes and split the charge evenly between my sister.  
I don't care.   
Sure, everything comes easy to Azula and I just have to sit back and listen as father marvels at his brilliant, perfect, beautiful and strong daughter.  
But I have something Azula will never have, and that's the drive to so better, to be better and perseverance that has kept me going despite the way that everybody just seems to want to get rid of me...

And part of me thinks that father is just trying to sweep me under the rug quietly, to make me fade from the scene in a way my scar never will. I know father doesn't have any qualms about breaking with tradition, seeing the way he manipulated his way to the head of the company in place of my uncle Iroh.  
Father doesn't want a broken and flawed son to be the head of his precious company...  
But I won't back down from what is rightfully mine, and I will defend it with all that I've got if I have to.

Even if father wants to take me out completely, I know he can't, uncle won't let him.  
Father may be the president of Hiro Inc, but uncle was still the head of the administrative council that handled everything in the company.

I still think about that day the day I got my scar... At least uncle was there...

And Yuri was there.  
She was the first face I saw when I woke up, and back then she was still just the tiny heiress to the company of father's most important business partner.

I remember seeing that pretty girl standing at my bedside with a balloon and a box of cookies, just for me. She was smiling at me, but she looked worried... Concerned.

"Hello, do you remember me?" She asked, still offering me a smile that made me forget for a moment about how much my skin still burned, how much in pain I was because everything just hurt so bad.

"No! Who let you in here? Get out!" I remember screaming at her.  
She seemed to be on the verge of yelling, but she didn't... Instead, she smiled at me again and nodded, setting down the box of chocolates and the balloon for me and left, looking back to wave at me before rejoining her parents in the waiting room. I saw cascades of soft brown hair trail behind her as she retreated from my room, leaving me feeling absolutely dumbfounded but strangely happy.  
I don't know why she came to me that day, but I'm so happy that she did.  
After that I felt so bad about kicking her out of my room, but I was certain that I wouldn't see the young heiress again..  
Lucky for me I did get to see her again, suddenly father was taking me along to his business trips and outings with Valus Bravard, and that was when I saw her, the prettiest girl I had ever seen... To me she was, at least. 

She wasnt mad because of the way that I acted in the hospital...  
Yuri understood. She always seemed to.  
She didn't recoil whenever she saw my scar, she always smiled. She didn't swat my hand away whenever I touched her while we played. She would only smile at me.  
I liked her so much, and then one day while we snuck away from those awfully boring workshops... Yuri kissed me. She said we were only playing, but spirits...  
I love her.

I love her more than anything else in the world, honest. She's the only thing in the world that belongs to me and only me, she's my treasure and I have to protect her...

Which is why I wanted to fucking kill that bastard Jet... He's the one that filled Yuri's head with stupid shit. Its his fault that she changed.  
Yuri swore to me time and again that she and Jet didn't do anything. I was so fucking hurt and angry, but... I love her.  
I didn't want to lose her. 

And spirits, did Azula have fun torturing me by filling my thoughts of my Yuri in the hands of that dirty disgusting street rat.  
But it was also thanks to her that Valus decided to make Yuri have a driver.  
I never did thank her for that.

But Yuri promised, and one day, after we had a particularly bad fight, Yuri said she would prove to me that she wasn't lying. She made me drive her to the Bravard cabin on the outskirts of town that night, and she asked me whether I wanted proof, and I remember just standing back awestruck as she let her silk robe fall to the floor of the bedroom she led me to.

She's lovely.

I accepted her offer and made love to her which finally convinced me that she wasn't lying.   
I fed that night of her silky skin, I tried to pour out all of the love in my heart for her.   
She didn't say much, she didn't cry... But she bled. And she began to cry after we were done. I didn't known what to do, except hold her close to me, because I just love her so, so much.

We haven't done it much since.   
I ask but shes always busy, just like me.

Sometimes she'll say yes, and we'll disappear into my bedroom. I come out so happy, and she says she does too.   
But sometimes I can tell she's trying really hard to sound convincing. I'm not that stupid.  
I can tell when my Yuri is happy. I make it my business to know.  
So when that happenes, I'll hold her close and whisper into her ear. I tell her how much she means to me, how much I love her...  
My girl. Mine.

And I don't like that new guy they hired to drive her around. I can't do it myself, I have things to do that don't match up with her.

I don't like the way he looks. I don't like that he's tall and tanned and probably generally good looking.  
And I really, really don't like how Yuri smiled at him.  
I have to let him know she's mine, that she belongs to me and only me. I'm the only one who can kiss those lips, I'm the only one that can run my fingers over that silky skin...  
Only.  
Me.

Today that guy is there again.  
Hakoda, his name is. That's what Yuri said.

He seems harmless enough... He's old compared to me. Yuri would never pick an old guy over me. I'm young, I'm rich but better yet, I give her my heart every single day.  
It doesnt matter that she seems sad sometimes. I try to fix it.  
She seems frustrated sometimes and I get that. She's stressed. But I'll be there to make her feel better.

"Zuko?" Asked Yuri as they walked toward the courtyard for lunch again.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry love. I was just thinking."

"You seemed pretty lost there. You okay?" Asked Yuri, looking at his face as if trying to find the answer to her question there.

"Love, do you mind getting a table for us? I'm going to go to my locker to get my phone." She said, already standing up to go toward the lockers.

"Uhh... Sure. Don't you want me to-" 

"Zuzu there you are." Said Azula as she approached with her friends.

"I'll be back love." Said Yuri, for once happy that Azula had shown up.  
Zuko looked toward her and frowned, but there wants much he could do except stay and try to not look horribly peeved.

Yuri walked slowly toward her lockers, looking around and at everybody she encountered. She smiled at a few of the students, but they mostly looked away. Yuri would look down and wonder why they didn't want to even smile at her...

Was she that bad? 

As she neared her locker, she heard a round of laughter just around the corner of the hallway. She slowly got closer and peeked at the source of the sound.

"Oh man Sokka, you should have seen the look on your face when Pakku walked in and you had that plastic fish on your face. You looked like you had seen a ghost!" Yelled a bald boy... The one with the tattoos.

"Then he just tries to play it down like he wasn't just making fun of Pakku in his own classroom!" Said a pretty fair skinned girl with short reddish brown hair.

And then Yuri stole a glance at the other two... They had beautiful tanned skin... And blue eyes! Could they be Hakoda's kids?

"Hey! If you guys hadn't have taunted me with the ugly fish, I wouldn't have been tempted!" Yelled the one they called Sokka... Yes! And that must   
Be Katara!  
Yuri observed them with a smile trying to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Sokka, you're out of control. Im gonna tell dad on you so that he sends you back to kindergarten." Said the pretty tanned girl. They all began to laugh, and Yuri couldn't help the bout of laughter that escaped her lips. And before she could stop it the kids turned in her direction and staeed at her completely dumbfounded.

"Oh... Hi. Were we... Bothering you or something?" Asked the girl named Katara.  
Yuri blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh... No I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to impose. I... I'm sorry." She said turning to leave when she heard somebody follow her.

"Hey its okay. You don't have to leave. My name is Katara and these are my friends." Said the tanned girl as she caught up to Yuri.

"Oh nice to meet you." She said, stepping forward again and smiling at the group.

"Hey! Would you like to join us?" Asked Sokka.

Yuri smiled and considered the offer... It was tempting.

"I'm Suki and this is Katara, Aang and Sokka." Sais Suki.

"Hello everybody... My name is Yuri." She said, reaching out to shake everybody's hand.

"Hey you're the girl Hakoda works for!" Exclaimed Aang, earning a slap on the forehead from Katara. Yuri blushed uncomfortably and looked down.

"Ummm... Well I suppose. And you're Hakoda's kids, I've heard such good things about you." Said Yuri, already taking a seat next to Katara and Suki.

"He told us you're pretty cool too." Said Aang with a grin. Yuri blushed and looked down again at the thought of Hakoda talking about her.

"Awe...thanks." Said Yuri, and just as she was about to take a piece of candy Sokka offered, she heard hurried footsteps stalking down the hall.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?"


	9. Obligations and Pleasures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Zuko think when Yuri makes a request?

Yuri looked up to where the voice came from, only to see her boyfriend Zuko looking down at her with a glint of fury in his eyes.

"I asked you what you were doing here Yuri! With these people, no less." Said Zuko, his face becoming redder and redder as the moments passed by.  
Yuri shot her boyfriend a pleading glare, wishing for a moment that she could evaporate into thin air to escape the embarrassment of being reprimanded by her boyfriend in front of potential new friends.

"Hey man, calm down! Were all civil here. Take a seat, we were just asking Yuri here if she wanted to try some cactus candy." Said Sokka, obviously trying to calm the waters.  
Zuko looked straight at him and growled, and grabbed a hold of Yuri's arm, tugging her up.

"Yuri let's go." Said Zuko.  
Yuri pulled her arm away from his grasp, and looked him dead in the eye with fire Zuko had never seen there before. She could already feel tears begin to sting at her eyes, and all she wanted at that moment was to scream at Zuko, for putting her through such an embarrassing situation.

"Honestly Zuko ... You're such an... Ugh I can't even say it." She said, her eyes becoming harder and redder than they were before.

"You can't treat her like that Zuko! Even of she is your girlfriend you have no right to treat her like some kind of child!" Said Suki, standing up and facing Zuko who by now looked about ready to murder them all.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you Hiro? You act like she's cheating on you when shows just talking to us, all of us." Said Katara. Yuri gave them all a smile but tears stung her eyes, and she was surprised that people she only met not a few minutes ago were standing up for her.

"Uh, guys, calm down. I'm sure we can all get along. Zuko, the offer still stands, would you like to join us no hard feelings?" Asked the tattooed boy.  
Zuko opened his mouth to answer in a certain growl, but Yuri beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry guys, I really am. I didn't... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should go." She said gathering her things and walking away.

"Yuri, wait!" Yelled Sokka after her, and Zuko glared at him like he was surely about to kill him, but Katara and Suki held Sokka back and Aang looked at Zuko, frowning.

"We don't want any trouble Zuko. If you don't want to join us then leave." Said Aang.

"Gladly." Said Zuko, who suddenly realized that Yuri was again nowhere in sight.  
He felt the pit of his stomach to a flip and his chest tightened at the thought of Yuri furious at him. But she lied to him!  
She said that she was going to get her cell phone and managed to slip away and meet with those... Those people! The scholarship rifraff!  
Zuko looked all around for any sign of Yuri. After searching for a few minutes, he came by an open classroom, which at first glance seemed empty, and he would have passed it by were it not for a small sob that sounded from within.  
Peeking in, he saw her, his Yuri and sighed of relief.

"Get away from me Zuko ... You're so... Ugh!" She said, getting up from the desk she was at.

"I'm not leaving Yuri. We need to talk." Said Zuko , his teeth grinding together harshly as he nearly bellowed with frustration.

"Zuko for spirits sake, leave me alone, please!" She said, her voice cracking at the end.

Zuko felt a knot form in his throat. Yuri had never spoken to him like that, and the realization filled him with panic he couldn't shake. She was doing it again... She was beginning to act like she did when she was sneaking away with Jet.

"Yuri... Baby, please..." Said Zuko, slowly approaching her. Yuri looked up at him, and her expression changed once again.  
She felt horrible, and seeing him approach her slowly like that... It made the anger in her heart transform into a helpless frustration that wouldn't let her breathe because it just felt so bad and it wouldn't stop.

"How dare you Zuko? Do you know how embarrassing that was? You treat me like... Like I'm some kind of child Zuko! And not only that, you hunt me down as if I were some helpless little girl and then you have the gall to demand that I come with you? You're... You're unbelievable Zuko ... I'm so embarrassed." She said, planting her face in her palms.

Zuko's fingers twitched, his chest tightened. His eyes threatened to burst into angry tears at any second and were only held back by sheer force of will.

"I... I'm sorry my love... Please... Please don't be angry." He said, carefully placing his palm on her shoulder. She didn't move but he could feel her tremble beneath his touch.  
He looked down at her hands, both of the balled into harsh fists.

"Yuri? I'm sorry... I love you baby. Please... Please look at me." Said Zuko, pleading to all that was sacred that Yuri would just give him a sign... Anything just to let him know that everything would be okay.  
She said nothing, she only stood up, and though her expression was as cold and harsh as ever, she allowed him to touch her, and glide his fingers to her hand, lacing both together.  
Zuko brought her hand up and placed a perfectly manicured hand on his cheek.

"Yuri... I'm sorry... Please say you forgive me." He pleaded. Yuri said nothing, and in a moment Zuko snapped.

"Fine! Don't say anything at all!" Said Zuko, pulling her forcefully from the classroom despite her protests.

"Let go of me!" She demanded as he pulled her forward.

"Why? So you can go back to your friends, huh? So you can go laugh at me behind my back? Just like you did with Jet?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"What? You're impossible Zuko! Let go of me I can walk on my own!" She said, trying to pry her hand away with the other, pinching at his skin.  
Her nails were sharp and they hurt, but Zuko didn't care.. She wouldn't get away that easily.

"Zuko stop! You're hurting me! Ugh! Zuko! Zuko please!" She whimpered. 

Zuko looked back at Yuri, he expression betraying signs of pain. Zuko looked down at her wrist, and it was then he realized just how hard he was gripping it. His eyes fell to the floor in shame, and he realized just how afraid she looked as he pulled her away so forcefully. He loosened his grip, and Yuri yanked her hand away.

"Yuri... I... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry my love... I'm so sorry." He said solemnly. Yuri looked at him, and had half the mind to tell him off and leave him there wallowing in shame, but she couldn't. Instead she looked down at the tiles of the hallway and said nothing, just looking down and letting him calm down.

"Are... You mad at me?"

Yuri flashed him a look of uncertainty but said nothing on that matter.

"I'm really upset right now Zuko but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." She said, rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"I know... I didn't mean to my love. I just got angry. And... I don't know what came over me.

"I know... Whatever Zuko, can we just... Drop this whole subject, I'm getting a headache." Said Yuri.  
Zuko reached forward and took hold of Yuri's hand, gently lacing her fingers with his.

"Okay... Let's get back to the courtyard." Said Zuko, gently pulling her.

Yuri clenched her teeth at the feeling of being pulled away and back to the dreadful presence of Azula and friends.

"Zuko, why can't we just go hang out by ourselves?" She said as he pulled her.

"Uh... I guess, but, wouldn't you like to hang out with your friends?" He asked, puzzled.

Yuri simply sighed, knowing that she would get nowhere with Zuko. He was absolutely hopeless when it came to taking a hint. She didn't want to go to Azula! That was exactly the place she wanted to avoid.

"Never mind Zuko. Let's go." She said, defeated.

"You'll feel better once you eat." He said, offering her his best smile.

"Yeah... I guess Zuko ."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Can you believe that guy?" Said Katara as they walked towards their classrooms.

"I know! That guy is unbelievable!" Said Suki.

"Poor Yuri... She looked so angry when that guy just butted in." Said Aang.

"I'd be pretty pissed of if prince pouty over there would have made a scene in front of complete strangers. What's that guys freaking problem anyway? He treats her like she's his property or something." Said Sokka, finishing the last of his fire flakes and tossing the bag away.

"Tell me about it. I would hate to have a boyfriend like that. Poor Yuri..." Said Suki as she laced her hand to Sokka's.

"You know, Hakoda is right... Yuri is pretty nice. I didn't think that she'd be so... I don't know... Down to earth. I think we judged her wrong." Said Aang.

"Yeah... Dad was right. Hey, who knows, maybe someday we'll be able to talk to her again." Said Katara, her optimism high.

"Hopefully. I'd be pulling my hair out if I had to hang out with Zuko and Azula all the time... It seems to me like she doesn't even have a choice. We should so try to talk to her again." Said Suki.

"I don't know babe... Don't you think you guys should just... Let it go?" I mean, what would happen if we're over here worrying for nothing and Zuko or Azula try to stir up trouble with us?" Said Sokka.

"Sokka, if she wants to be our friend, I'm not going to turn my back on her, plus I can't believe you're actually afraid of those two Hiro siblings... I thought you were a tough guy." Teased Katara.

"Ugh listen to yourselves, she probably already forgot about our very existence and you guys are already planning a welcome party and speech." Said Sokka, rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on Sokka, why are you always so negative all the time?" Asked Aang.

"Not negative, just realistic." Countered Sokka.

"Well whatever. I just know that if she wants to be our friend... I'm all for letting her." Said Katara.

"Me too." Agreed Suki.

"Count me in!" Proclaimed Aang.

Sokka stood there looking at his friends and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yeah yeah, whatever me too." He said, and everybody laughed.

"Come on guys, let's get to class. See you guys after school!" Said Katara, waving at everybody.  
They all said their goodbyes and headed to class.

*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The rest of the day passed in something of a blur.

Zuko led her back to Azula and her friends, and Yuri forced herself to keep a straight face when she saw Azula whisper something to Tylee as they approached.  
Tylee giggled and stared at Yuri for a bit before giving her her fakest smile.

"What took you two so long? We were growing worried." Said Azula in an obviously fake tone of concern.  
Zuko shot his sister his most stern glare and he sat down next to her.

"Its none of your business what I do or don't do with my girlfriend Azula." Said Zuko, bringing Yuri as close to him as he possibly could.

"I wanted to be with him for a moment in private Azula. Its nothing outlandish, or is it? After all, he is my boyfriend." Said Yuri, hoping that that would shut the young heiress up.

"No need to get snippy you two. It was only a simple question." Said Azula, flipping her long black hair back.

"Yeah Yuri, we were just wondering where you two ran off to." Said Tylee in that syrupy sweet voice of hers.

"Ugh just shut up you guys. This is probably the most irrelevant conversation we've heard... And that's really saying something." Sighed Mai.

Yuri rolled her eyes at actually agreeing with the sullen girl. She just remained quiet for the rest of the period while she tuned out the group who had started to blab about their upcoming fall break vacations. Yuri didn't even listen, and felt happy to be going back to class after that ordeal. She went through the motions for the rest of the day and was relieved that the day was almost over.  
Just a few more minutes...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hakoda, have you looked at the time? Its almost time to pick up miss Yuri" said Lu as he went to the garage to check on Hakoda who had been tweaking some bolts on the tires of the car.

"I know Lu, I'm getting out of here pretty soon." He said like the day before, he quickly showered himself off and drove quick as he could to get his spot again. This time, somebody had already taken his spot, but he quickly found one close to it where Yuri was sure to spot him.  
He looked at himself in the mirror of the drivers seat, and smiled, checking for anything stuck on his teeth, when he heard the bell ring.

"Alright... I'm here miss..." He said, getting out of the car and waiting outside the door like the day before.

-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Zuko?" 

"Yeah? What's up?" Asked Zuko as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend towards the parking lots where he always left her.

"Do you... I don't know... Do you ever feel kind of... Bored?" She asked, looking down at the ground, hoping that Zuko didn't read too much into her question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously confused 

"I mean, don't you ever just want to do... Like something else? Something... Fun?" She said, finally working up the nerve to look at him.  
His expression was tight, but not angry, as he thought long and hard about what the possible meanings for the question were.

"Fun?" 

"Yeah, you know... Fun. Like, the kind where you laugh and giggle and have a good time?" She said, hoping that she wouldn't end up hurting his feelings on accident.

"Uh... I guess... But... Its kind of frivolous don't you think?" He asked.

Yuri pouted, knowing that the conversation would not be the most comfortable. Part of her wanted to end it quickly, but part of her wanted to keep going, just to see what would happen.

"Frivolous? Zuko, we're seventeen for spirits sake... I want to do fun stuff... Umm... With you." She said, adding the last part mercifully.

"Well, like what?" Said Zuko, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"Like... Well, like going out dancing." She said, pushing down the urge to take it back.  
Zuko looked even more puzzled than before, and thought for a moment before answering.

"Dancing? Why?"

"Come on Zuko... Take me out dancing someday..." She said, somewhat embarrassed by having to spit it out plain as day.

"Yuri... We're too busy! We're preparing to run multi-billion dollar companies. Things like that only distract from the main goals of what we want to accomplish." He said, as if it were Tue most obvious thing in the world and Yuri was the most clueless.  
Yuri puckered her mouth to stop herself from screaming out in frustration, she pretty much had been shot down by her own boyfriend after she opened up to him and confided what she wanted.  
She clenched her hands into fists but said nothing. She only nodded.

"When were married and established in our companies, I promise to take you out more often." He offered, sensing an air of discontent coming from his girlfriend.

"Ok. Whatever." She said dryly as they finally reached the edge of the waiting lots.

She looked about, and smiled when she saw Hakoda standing next to the car. Today he was wearing a suit like the one he had been wearing the day before, and the same type of shoes... But he wasn't wearing sunglasses, and his beautiful blue eyes connected with hers. 

"There's Hakoda." She said, walking just a bit faster, making Zuko frown. His eyes met the intense blue eyes of the older man, and a spike of hostility shot through his chest.  
Yuri was smiling at the guy... Smiling! Ugh... And the guy... He was smiling back at her, innocently enough, but Zuko didn't like it.

"Hello Hakoda." Said Yuri with a noticeably lighter tone.

"Hello miss. Ready?" Asked Hakoda, as he opened the door to the car.

"Yeah." She said, spinning around to give Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Zuko, see you tomorrow." She said, and turned to take Hakoda's extended hand, when Zuko took a hold of her arm and spun her around, looking into her eyes before giving her what he believed was a proper kiss goodbye.

Hakoda winced, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from punching the kid. The way he grabbed Yuri...   
Hakoda didn't like at all. It was too forceful, and it looked like it hurt Yuri a bit.

"Goodbye my love. I'll call you later."

"Yeah... Bye." She said, turning to face Hakoda shyly. Hakoda offered her a reassuring smile and helped her into the car.

"How was your day miss Yuri?" He asked as he buckled up.

Yuri chuckled dryly. Hakoda looked at her from the rearview mirror and cocked an eyebrow.

"That bad huh?" He said, with a small smirk.

"Yeah... It was... Ugh it was horrible Hakoda." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh... Do you... Would you like to talk about it miss?" He asked.  
Yuri smiled and took a deep breath.

"It started off pretty good actually... I met your kids." She said, biting her lip.

"You did? Wait... They weren't rude to you were they?" Asked Hakoda, already thinking of a few choice punishments for his children.

"No heavens no Hakoda... In fact... They're wonderful... But... Oh I'm so embarrassed." She said, placing her forehead in her palm.

"Why miss? What happened?"

"Zuko happened..." 

Hakoda gripped the steering wheel a bit harder at the mention of the insufferable kid.

"What do you mean miss?" 

"He made a huge scene because I was taking to your kids... Ugh... He's such a jerk sometimes. He only wants for me to hang out with his sister. I don't even particularly like her or her friends Hakoda! I... I... I kinda ran off and I met your kids during lunch... They were so nice to me, but Zuko had to come along and ruin everything." She said, looking at Hakoda through the mirror. 

He clenched his jaw tightly, and did his best to swallow down the urge to curse.  
That kid was crazy.

"Hakoda... Will you please tell your Sokka and Katara that I'm sorry?" She asked, pouting and leaning a bit closet to the drivers seat.

"Of course miss..." He said, smiling as best as he could. 

He'd be able to let out a few choice curse words once miss Yuri was safe in her next activity...


	10. Sweet Intentions

Hakoda couldn't help but think of what Yuri had told him. 

He waited for her outside of her class, and wondered if there was anything that he would be able to do for her, but he knew better.  
He wouldn't be able to do anything whatsoever for her, even if he wished he could…  
The look on poor Yuri's face as she told him in shame what had happened made something in his chest twist around painfully at the knowledge that he couldn't do anything. Not without looking like some kind of creep, of course.  
He wanted to fume, to curse the kid out but he knew that he wouldn't gain anything by doing so. The only thing that would come of that was far too awkward and frankly disturbing to think about.  
He willed himself to think of something else, and thought instead of how she told him that she had met Sokka and Katara.  
That was a good thing, right?  
And thinking of his children made him want to call them.  
He dialed Katara's number and after a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey dad! How are you?" She asked, obviously happy that he had called.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I'm at work right now, and I just wanted to check up on you guys. What are you doing?"

"Well I'm getting through homework, and Sokka is outside training with Aang."

"Good, make sure he does his homework." Said Hakoda with a chuckle.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure he gets the message. Hey, guess what dad? Today we met Yuri, the girl you work for." She said happily.

"Ah… Yes she told me about that." Said Hakoda, unsure if he should bring up what Yuri had told him.

"Well, did she tell you that her crazy boyfriend broke up out little meet up?" Said Katara with a dry chuckle.

"Well… She did mention something about that… " said Hakoda, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Yeah… Poor Yuri. She looked pretty embarrassed." Said Katara.

"I imagine so sweetheart. But don't worry, maybe soon all of you guys can talk again." Said Hakoda.

"Maybe dad. I don't know about the rest of the group, but I liked her. She seems pretty nice dad." 

"Yeah… She's a nice kid." Said Hakoda, hoping to sound as aloof as he was aiming for. 

"Hey dad, are you getting home early again today as well?" She asked, and Hakoda smiled at the memory of the party his children organized for him just the day before.

" I don't think so Katara. Miss Yuri has another class after this. So… Im guessing I'll be getting home at around 6 or six thirty. If I'm any later I'll let you know okay?" 

"Sure dad.… Be safe okay?"

"I will sweetheart. Make sure your brother doesn't poke his eye out there. And I love you Katara." He said, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry about Sokka daddy. And yes, I love you too."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye dad!"

Hakoda hung up the phone, and wondered what he was supposed to do next… He really did enjoy his job… But most of the time, he was being paid for doing nothing. Hakoda didn't really like that at all. He was always used to working with his hands, he liked being useful. He liked not sitting around and doing nothing.  
He realized that Valus didn't care about paying Hakoda for hours he didn't drive Yuri around, because the man made the equivalent of Hakoda's yearly income in the sale of a single rocket tracker.  
Still, Hakoda looked at this phone, and saw that he had about 30 minutes left before Yuri was out of her class.  
He did have to do some early Christmas shopping… 

"I'll just go to the store really quick to buy Sokka and Katara something to take them home." He said to himself.

Remembering the small shops they passed as they headed in to the district where Yuri studied, he headed that way, and found the shop that looked most appealing to him. 

"Maybe I'll find something in here." He said.  
Looking around the small shop, he greeted the owner and began to look around.

"Is there anything in particular you were looking for today sir?" Asked the woman, who seemed to be around Hakoda's age, and had very pretty and slim and had pretty green eyes.

"Well I'm looking for something for my children. My son is 17 and my daughter is 15… Any suggestions?"  
The woman though for a while, and snapped her fingers when the idea came to her.

"Right this way sir. I'd like to show you a selection of things boys around that age like."  
Said the woman, leading him to a corner of the shop where she showed him a lot of books and men's jewelry, but something that really caught Hakoda's eye was a shiny boomerang peeking out from the man inside of a dyed blue leather.

"How much is this ma'am?" He asked.

"Ah, the tribal boomerang. That is 50 dollars sir." Said the woman. Hakoda looked into his wallet and smiled.

"Okay. I'll be taking that. Now I just want to find something for my daughter." He said, taking the boomerang to the front counter.

"I have a vast selection of gifts for young ladies." She said, now leading him to the other side of the shop.  
Hakoda smiled as soon as his eyes fell upon a. beautiful necklace, it was black ribbon with a pretty blue stone in the center. It reminded Hakoda of the necklace he had once given his late wife Kya when he proposed to her.  
Sadly, it was lost along with Kya in her accident.  
He knew Katara would love it.

"I'll take this as well." 

The woman smiled at him and gathered his purchases to bring him the total.

"That'll be 70 dollars please!" Chimed the woman.  
Hakoda paid the woman, and quickly made his way yo the door, when something else suddenly caught his eye…  
He looked at the window, and saw a very pretty crystal keychain in the shape of a flower, and more crystals dangling on the metal chain.

"Ma'am… How much is that?" He asked, eyeing the keychain.

"Hmmm… That I'll throw in for free sir." She said, winking at him.

"Oh no, please let me pay for that. How much?" 

"I insist… I can see that it caught your eye because it reminded you of someone special." 

The woman winked again at Hakoda, and he felt his face begin to heat up, and a deep blush covered his cheeks.

"I… I… Uh…"  
But before he could refuse, the woman had picked the keychain up and wrapped it in a pink paper bag and stuffed it into his bag.

"Thank you Hakoda, come again." She said, and waved him out.

"Umm… Thanks." Said Hakoda, wandering out of the shop, and realizing once he was out that he hadn't told the woman his name…

He had the intention to go back in there and give the woman back her trinket but when he looked at the door again, it had a closed sign over it.  
He cocked an eyebrow and tried to shake away the feeling of being creeped out, and got in the car, driving a bit over the speed limit because he spent a minute too many in the shop. Yuri would be out of class any minute…

To his relief, the class was still in session when he got to the building, and he took the time to look though his purchases. He really liked the boomerang he got for Sokka, and for a second contemplated keeping it for himself, but the urge was ultimately suppressed.  
He looked at Katara's necklace which was carefully tucked away in a clear plastic box.  
Hakoda knew she would look lovely wearing it…  
His eyes reluctantly fell upon the pink paper bag, and he swallowed hard… What did that weird woman mean by what she said?  
She couldn't possibly have meant… No, not her…  
It couldn't be.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri cupped her chin in her palm as she sat at her desk, hopelessly clutching a notepad, trying hard to concentrate on what their instructor said.  
She could see his hands move, and she could hear his mouth spew words, but she hardly wanted to string them together and make sense of them. She looked out the window, and noticed small bird perched on a tree, and wished for a minute that she could be as free as that little bird.

"Ms. Bravard!" Shouted her instructor, making her wince and jump a little.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mr Buchanan… May I hear the question again?" She said, completely embarrassed.

"Ms. Bravard, must I remind you, that your father, the renowned and honorable Valus Bravard has put complete trust in you to take charge of your family's prestigious company? It would be a true shame that his company would suffer… Administrative downfalls… " he said, making Yuri bite down on her tongue to keep from saying anything that would make him even more cheeky.

"I haven't forgotten sir. How can I possibly? I… I apologize sir."

"Good. Please pay attention miss Bravard. I would hate to have to inform your father about your… Wandering mind. Have I made myself clear?" He said. The rest of the students in class turned to look at Yuri, making her heart beat in her chest faster than before. 

"Crystal… Sir." She said, bringing her laptop closer to her on her desk.

"Right. Now, as I was asking before… Miss Bravard, what class of fuel is needed to power motion seeking rockets?"  
Yuri straightened up in her chair, and recalled her father speaking about that during breakfast.

"A lithium based ion charged tourmaline encased battery."  
She said, hoping that it was the right answer.

"Correct miss Bravard. I wouldn't expect less from the daughter of the utmost military weapons genius of our time."  
He said, moving on to torment another student in his small class. Only about 8 other people were there.

Yuri looked out the window of the classroom again,  
And now, she looked towards the street and saw Hakoda there. She smiled, wondering if he had gone somewhere while she was stuck in the bore that was ballistics sciences.  
She checked to see where Mr Buchanan was, and snuck another look at Hakoda, who was checking his phone, probably to see how much longer he would have to wait for her.

He looked up at the window where Yuri was peering out from, and their eyes practically met through the glass. Yuri knew that there was no way that Hakoda could see her… Only she could see him, but…  
Even so, his clear blue eyes brought about strange warmth to her chest, and she couldn't help the smile that would crease her lips.  
She snuck another look at her instructor, to make sure that he wasn't looking and gazed out the window again at Hakoda. He was doing something on his phone, making her wonder what he was doing…  
Perhaps he was playing a game…  
Or reading the news…  
Or… texting a woman…  
The last thought brought about an annoying tug at her throat, and she looked away.

Why do I feel this way? Why did the thought of Hakoda and another woman make her feel so… What could that be? It couldn't be…  
No. She wasnt jealous.

"That is enough for today class. Please remember to go over the assigned webpages for Friday's class. We will take a quiz and more projects will be assigned. Dismissed." Said Mr Buchanan, and quietly everybody gathered their tablets or laptops and their books and filed out the door.

Yuri quickly made her way to the restroom, and touched up her makeup and made sure her hair looked nice… After all, she wanted to look presentable for her next class…  
Yeah. 

She was satisfied with what she saw, and made her way out the door, and as soon as her eyes fell upon Hakoda, she straightened her back even more, her shoulders shot back and she was sure to offer him a smile.

Hakoda returned her smile, and reached for her as soon as she was close enough, and in that moment when her soft skin came into contact with his rougher hands, he felt his stomach churn a bit at the sensation, and he prayed to all that was scared that he wasn't blushing.

"Thank you." She said, as she settled in the backseat and adjusted on her seatbelt.  
He only smiled and quickly made his way back to his place.  
Yuri smiled at him still from the backseat of the car, but Hakoda only gave her a quick smile and kept on driving.  
Yuri felt a bit disappointed, but was determined to get him to talk to her… 

"I hope the wait wasn't too boring." She said, and almost winced at how dumb she felt that she sounded.  
But Hakoda only chuckled.

"Not at all miss. I actually went to this… Weird little shop while you were in there and bought some gifts for my children."

"Oh? Are their birthdays coming up?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling.

"No, their birthdays already passed, its just that I'm getting a head start for Christmas this year, you see." 

Yuri giggled, placing her hand delicately over her lips.

"Oh but Hakoda, Christmas is still like 2 months away." She said, still giggling.  
Hakoda couldn't help but smirk, he really, really enjoyed hearing her laugh.

"I know… Its just that I'm a pretty bad gift giver and I need time to look for the right stuff. Otherwise I'm the guy that just gives a gift card to a random store hoping that whoever receives it likes the store." 

"Oh, I'm sure you're a great gift giver Hakoda. You… You seem that way… To me, at least." She said.

"You overestimate me in that department miss." He said, looking for a second at her eyes through the mirror.

"Well, you don't have to be that good at giving gifts. Most people aren't, I think its really sweet that you think ahead though…"

"Thank you miss…" He said, willing himself to not smile as much as he wanted to.

"Oh, I umm… I spoke to Katara a while ago, and I told her what you asked me to." He said, Changing the subject and steering them away from speaking about each other.

"Oh? And what did she say?"

"She said that you shouldn't be embarrassed and that if you would like, you're always welcome to lunch with them. Their group, I mean."

Yuri grinned, and leaned back against her seat, looking a bit happier than what she was a few moments ago.

"Thank you Hakoda. I really appreciate it. Umm. Hakoda?" She said, and Hakoda looked at her for a second through the rear view again, noting a new sparkle her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I.. I mean… May I tell you something?"  
She said, shyly looking down at her knees. Hakoda couldn't help the small knot that formed in his stomach as his mind raced around forming various plots and possible outcomes of what she wanted to say.  
"Of course miss Yuri." 

"I… I'm really happy. That my father hired you." She managed to say, blushing just slightly at the revelation.

"As am I miss Yuri. This job really means a lot to me, it means I can be near my children and it let's me pay for everything they will need school wise." He said, trying his very best to sound as neutral as he possibly could.

"Of course." Said Yuri, and Hakoda could swear that he wasn't imagining the tinge of disappointment in her voice.  
He wished he could tell her that the other main reason he was getting to enjoy this job was… Her, and her sweet attitude, but he couldn't.

"Miss Yuri?" He said, his voice hitching in his throat just slightly, as if he were afraid the thoughts he wished he could say would disobey and come out on their own.

"Yes, Hakoda?" She said, her voice betraying slight anticipation or hope for something he couldn't guess.

"Is this where your second class is?"

"Oh. Yes, that's it." She said, deflating completely.  
Hakoda swallowed, unsure as to what he was supposed to do, because he didn't want for her to feel bad or embarrassed, but he couldn't let their relationship be anything more than a friendly one between an heiress and her employee… 

As soon as Hakoda parked and got out to open her door, he could see her small smile seemed just a bit dimmer than it should have been.

"I'll be out in about an hour Hakoda." She said, sorting through her things.

"Alright… Miss Yuri, are you okay?" He asked, cursing himself for showing that he very much cared if she seemed a bit down, but he couldn't stop the words from rolling off of his tongue.

"Oh. Yes Hakoda, I am fine, why do you ask?" She said, looking down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"I just… You… Seem a bit umm… Different? A bit sadder than a few moments ago." 

Yuri smirked weakly and looked at him. Her lips were curled in a smirk, but her eyes… They let on to what she was really feeling. There was no way he could miss a ember of sadness in them…

"Don't worry Hakoda. Im just a bit tired that's all." She said, giving him her best reassuring smile.  
Hakoda nodded, and smiled back at her, and she turned to enter her next class.  
As she walked away, Hakoda frowned.  
It wasn't just that she looked down, no, it was the yanking suspicion that he himself was the cause of it, for a reason he didn't understand.  
He thought as hard as he dared on the subject, and after processing many possibilities… He came to the conclusion that Yuri was just a friendly kid that probably felt dumb for telling him what she did, especially after Hakoda's first-defense speech.

He groaned, but something in him was determined to make things better.  
Poor kid…  
First she had the embarrassing blow up with that insufferable Hiro kid and Katara and Sokka… Now this, on top of extra classes after an already tiring day at school.

"Ugh… Hakoda you're a big old dick." He told himself. He looked down at the pink baggie that contained the crystal keychain… 

"No." He said, and soon found himself at a mini mart near where she was studying.  
He looked around the aisles, wondering what in Tui and La's name he was doing when he found himself looking at a small display of candies in many different colors that one could dispense into a clear plastic bag in whichever patterns of colors desired.

He picked out pink and green and black… and just as he wished he could dump them all back, he knew he couldn't. He continued towards the counter to pay, when he saw a box of calming tea just there staring at him.

He let out a sigh and grabbed the box.  
He paid and as soon as he was out, he checked his phone to se that Yuri would be out of class in a few minutes.

He sped all the way to the building just in the nick of time as all of the people began to file out, Yuri incluided.  
Suddenly he felt the plastic bad in the passengers seat burdening him horribly as he reflected on just how dumb his idea was.  
But there was no time to rid himself of the offending package. As soon as he looked up, there was Yuri, looking at him a bit puzzled but nonetheless amused at Hakoda's troubled look.

"You okay Hakoda?" She asked, as Hakoda turned on the ignition.

"Yes miss Yuri. I'm perfectly fine." He said. "Time to head home, right?" He asked. 

"Yeah… finally" she said with a giggle.

"How was class?"

"It… Ugh. It sucked. My instructors can be a pain. They expect for me to know everything regarding businesses and corporations… Its really annoying. You wanna know the worst part?" She asked with a dry chuckle.

"Sure, shoot."

"That I have to do this day after day after day after day with no end in sight. Once I graduate from the academy, I have to go to university and work my butt off and after that, I get to become the head of my family's company." She said, a bitter ribbon surrounding her words.

"Miss, you really don't sound too happy at all about running your company… so I take it that you don't really want to do it?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries once again.  
Yuri bit her lip, and looked at her knees again, something he knew by now meant that she was searching for the right words to say what she needed to say.

"I… I don't… I don't know Hakoda."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking it over miss. After all its your future. Who wants to be stuck doing something they hate?" 

Yuri smiled at him, but her eyes looked much more heavy and burdened with things running around in her mind only she knew about.

"I know… And I think about that all the time. But… its my duty. My burden and mine alone." She said. Hakoda looked in to the rearview mirror and noticed that her eyes looked so much more glassy than a moment ago. He looked at the plastic bag next to him, and clenched his teeth together at the thought of what he was about to do next.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" She said, schooling her voice into its most casual register.

"I… went to the store while you were in class. And I umm, I… Remember you said you were tired and… Well I picked this up. For you." He said, taking hold of the bag and handing it to her.

Yuri looked slightly bewildered but mostly she just looked so happy and curious, her lips splitting into a wide grin.

"You got this for me?" She asked, her voice now bubbling with excitement.

"Yeah. I thought it might help you relax… And-" before he could finish his sentence he got an earful of squealing seventeen year old girl that made him laugh.

"Hakoda, I love these candies! How did you know? And look, all of my favorite colors... Oh my, thank you Hakoda. Thank you so much. You really brightened up my day. And also calming tea? You… You're so wonderful. I'm so, so happy." She said, opening the package and scooping up a handful of candies.  
"Want some?" 

"Sure. Thanks." He said, as Yuri handed him a handful of candy just as they pulled into the Bravard estate.  
He pushed down the swell of pride that bloomed in his chest at making her happy, but the warmth persisted even as they pulled up to the main estate.

Hakoda got out and helped Yuri up, and for a second their eyes met, and a stream of electricity shot through his eyes to hers and all the way back until he finally looked away.

"Alright miss. You're home safe and sound."

"Yeah. Thank you Hakoda. For everything." She said, the pretty smile refusing to leave her lips.

"At your service miss. Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No. I'm okay. I'll be okay." She said, wishing that she could just grab him and hug him properly as thanks for what he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow miss."  
.  
"Yeah. Goodnight Hakoda. Sleep well." She said, looking down at the ground and smiling like she never had before.

"Sleep well too miss. And I hope you enjoy your candies."

"I will. Goodbye Hakoda."

"Goodbye Miss." He said, standing there waiting for her to go inside before he dared to move.  
She reached the grand door, and went inside, waving at him one last time before shutting the door.

Hakoda did his end of the day routine, and finally on his way home, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing.


	11. Cold Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda begins to feel the effects of his minds wandering to things he should be thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter 11!
> 
> Any who,   
> I really want to just say thanks for all of the kudos that I've gotten on my story, even if they are only five but they're the most awesome! 
> 
> From chapter 10 onwards I think the work gets a bit better since I downloaded a writing app on my phone and I can take more time to write! Yay!
> 
> Okay, enough about that! Onward!

Yuri ran up the staircase to her room, and in her mind she couldn't stop thinking about such a sweet gift Hakoda gave her.  
She was thankful to get to her room without running into anybody, she was far too happy and didn't want anybody to ruin her great mood so soon.   
She slammed the door shut, and bit her lip, looking down at the cute clear plastic baggie with her candies. She giggled as she took a few more and savored them, rolling them around in her mouth, letting her tongue capture the delicious taste.  
She took out the box of tea, and giggled again, for a moment she felt like pinching herself so that she would stop giggling like a madwoman. Even as she made her way to the large glass window in her room that overlooked the estate, she clutched the pink box of tea close to her chest, and looked out the window hoping that she would be able to catch a last look at him driving away, and soon enough the small red truck make its way through the estate and towards the main road.  
She followed it until it disappeared over the hill, and still she couldn't tear herself away from the window, wondering why she was feeling this. Wondering why she couldn't stop smiling, why she wanted so badly to jump up and down at the though of clear blue eyes.

"I'm being absurd… I've only met him yesterday… Oh but it feels like its been longer than that. Hakoda…" She said, finally stepping away from her place near the window and toward her desk, where she pulled her bookbag over and began to take out all of her homework for the night, forcing her thoughts about Hakoda to the back of her mind, because she needed to concentrate on the mountain of homework she was assigned.

"Okay… I'll start with calculus today." She said with resolve, and pulled out her laptop to begin her work.   
But just as she was getting the hang of her work, her cell phone began to vibrate and out came from it Zuko's ringtone. She bit her lip, and took the phone in her hand, just staring at the damned thing whine on and on as Zuko waited to be answered on the line.

Yuri looked at her bag of candies, and grinned, her heart still filled with warmth despite the fact that Zuko was calling. She put the phone down, and smiled at herself. She wouldnt answer this time. She would answer when she felt like it.   
The phone stopped its cry, but seconds later it was whining the same way again, Zuko obviously unwilling to give up. Yuri frowned at the thing, and tossed it aside. A swell of accomplishment was budding in her chest and she smiled, as the phone kept ringing and ringing and she refused to answer Zuko.

"Now… On to my homework." She said, as she took a single candy into her mouth and savored it triumphantly.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Zuko snarled at the phone, and after the sixth time he dialed her, he wanted to do nothing more than throttle it against a wall.  
What was she doing? Why didn't she pick up? She always picked up!  
Zuko paced around his room for a bit, thinking up of the possibilities of why she wouldn't answer after so much insistence. 

"Maybe she's not near her phone. Maybe she's talking to Valus… Yeah, that has to be it. She could be taking a shower.. . or eating something…" Said Zuko out loud, just as he was stringing together another thought, he heard the door of his bedroom creak open. His eyes quickly shifted over to the source of the sound, and he frowned when he saw Azula standing there, smirking at him.

"What's the matter zuzu? Is Yuri refusing your calls? Perhaps she's already fed up with you and decided to ignore you until you get the hint ."  
Said Azula, poison dripping from her words with a clear and infuriating amusement.

"Shut up Azula. What would you know? She's just busy doing something. She's probably going over some coursework with Valus." He said, trying his best to not sound as shaken by her words as he actually was.

"Hardly zuzu. Valus is with father, they're having dinner with the rest of the company's council, and last I heard, they're still in that stuffy dinner." She said, the smirk never leaving her face.  
Zuko pressed his lips together tightly, hating himself for forgetting about the weekly council dinners and showing his weakness to Azula. He was bubbling with cold uncertainty, and his willed his hands to remain calm and still instead of balling up into fists like they desperately wanted to.  
He looked at the sharp eyes of his sister, who looked positively tickled at his mounting distress.

"Why can't you just admit it zuzu? Why can't you just admit that you're absolutely petrified about losing the only girl nice enough and frankly DUMB enough to tolerate you? I give that girl credit, she's tougher than she seems for smiling at you when she obviously can't stand you." She said with a dry and mocking chuckle.  
Zuko scowled and hated her for being so happy over this. She grinned, and licked her bottom lip gingerly before hurling another attack.

"You know, I'd keep an eye out if I were you zuzu. Have you seen how she smiles at that driver of hers? She seems happier to see him that she is to see you… I mean, he's obviously a dirty laborer polished up to look somewhat more presentable, but even so, I can tell Yuri's panties twist in knots at the sight of him… how pathetic… What's wrong zuzu? Can't stomach the truth?" She said, satisfied at the damage she had caused her sibling.

"Shut up and get the fuck out of my room Azula! You're full of shit!" He yelled, his voice raspy and strained as he screamed at Azula to leave, and she merely laughed at him and slammed the door behind her as she went back to her perfect little bubble after stabbing Zuko right in the heart by bringing Yuri into her attacks.

Zuko leaned over his desk, both hands on the edge of it to support himself as he dropped his head and shut his eyes tight, in the hopes that doing so would wash away Azula's words from his mind.

"Azula is lying… Yuri loves me. She says she loves me. Azula is lying…" He said, taking in deep breaths as he reached for his phone once again and dialed her number. 

 

Yuri happily did her homework, reading her English assignment and jotting down her essay outline, when her phone rang again.  
She picked it up, and frowned when she saw his number on it again.  
She nearly tossed it aside again, but knowing Zuko , if she didn't answer this time, surely he would be on the interstate driving like a madman over to the house to check on her.   
With a sigh she answered the phone, and with her calmest voice, said;

"Hello?"

"Yuri?"

"Oh, hi Zuko. What's up?" She asked, wondering if he would ask about her refusal to answer.

Zuko bit his lip, and swallowed down the urge to interrogate her until he knew what was going on, but for once he showed restraint.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" He asked, hoping that his voice wasn't trembling with his stewing annoyance.

"Of course love, are you? You sound a little shaken." She said, her voice more gentle and understanding.

"No! I- I mean, no, I'm perfectly well. I.. I just wanted to see how you were." 

"I'm fine Zuko ." she said, somewhat relieved that he didn't press her for answers.

"Oh. I called you a while ago." He said bluntly, hoping that she would chase away his burdening thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was busy." She said, adamant that she wouldn't volunteer an explanation.

"I see... Well, doing what?" He asked.

"Well, homework love. You know I have stacks of papers to get through." She said, giggling a little at the end, and even through the phone she could almost see Zuko's disposition lighten just at the sound of her giggle.

"Yeah. You're right. Umm… I'm sorry." He said with a tinge of relief in his voice.

"About what?" 

"Nothing baby. Forget about it. So… you're okay?"

"Yes Zuko, I'm fine, don't worry so much about me." She said gently.

"Okay… I guess… I'll see you at school tomorrow?" 

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow love."

"Okay… Bye. Oh! Yuri?" He said, adding the last part in a small panicked voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."  
There was a short pause, and he took a deep breath and smiled when she answered back.

"I love you too." 

Zuko's mind was finally at ease, and he could at last do his work without the cloud of anxiety brewing in his mind.  
Yuri loved him.  
She said so.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After a nice dinner with both of his kids, Hakoda helped them wash the dishes and put away the leftovers of Katara's famous chicken stir-fry.

"You kids do all of your homework?" Asked Hakoda. 

"Yes dad." They both said at the same time, bringing out a happy laugh from their father.

They sat around the living room and watched a few episodes of some farfetched reality show, which Hakoda swore he hated, but couldn't stop watching. 

"You're fired!"   
Yelled the man on the screen at a contestant which made Sokka and Katara laugh, but he didn't see how it was funny at all.

"Alright kids, I'm turning in for the night." He said, getting up from his comfy spot on the sofa and giving his arms a nice stretch.

"Aw come on dad! Why so early?" Said Sokka, his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Yeah dad, its still pretty early. Its only 9!" Said Katara, she was able to glue pry her eyes away to look at him as she spoke.

"Its 9:28 sweetheart. As I recall, you two need to get to bed pretty soon too." He said, cocking an eyebrow at his children, who obviously didn't see the gesture.

"What? It can't be 9:30 already! I think you set the clocks ahead an hour." Accused Sokka cheekily.

"Come on guys, up! Get to bed." He said, poking Sokka in the side with his shoe.

"This episode is almost over dad! Just a few more minutes!"   
.  
"Yeah dad, we promise to get to bed when the show is over, pleeease?" Begged Katara, batting her eyelashes at her father. Hakoda chuckled, and finally he relented.

"Okay, but not a minute longer in front of the TV." He said, eyeing Sokka, who only smiled a toothy grin at him.

"Don't worry dad, we promise!" Said Katara, swatting Sokka in the arm to catch his attention.  
Sokka looked up at Hakoda and then at his sister's narrowed eyes, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright… Good night kids." Said Hakoda, standing next to Katara before crouching down to give her a hug and a kiss of the forehead, and quickly moving on to Sokka, who gave Hakoda a giant bear hug.

He took a look back to his kids, their smiling faces and soft laughter made Hakoda feel at ease, and he finally began his way up the steps and down the hall into his room.

After shutting the door to his room, he let out a drawn out sigh and began to finally relax. He peeled off his white undershirt and tossed it into the clothes hamper, and pulled the rubber tie from his hair, letting out another sigh as he ran his fingers through it.  
He took off the rest of his clothing, and finally he was left almost nude except for his form fitting boxer shorts.

He stood for a moment in front of his mirror, and his eyes went over his body, inspecting it.  
He ran his fingers over some small old scars that marred his chest, over a newer one that made a criss-cross pattern on his waist near his right hip. He looked at his face next, and although he did have an odd wrinkle here and there, he didnt think it was too bad… After all, he was still only 35 years old.  
His mind wandered towards the events of the day, and before he could stop himself, he found himself thinking about a certain seventeen year old heiress and her beautiful smile… How that smile made those full pillowy lips even more tempting seemed impossible, but it happened. He saw in his mind a pair of sweet green eyes that light up when their owner smiles, or how they project her shyness, her happiness, her sadness so easily.

He began to envision her tight small waist, that widened into nice, rounded and deliciously femenine hips that were just exactly the way he liked them and down to full yet very firm legs and-

"Whoa… Enough." He said out loud, stopping himself from going any further, but it was already too late, as his body refused to listen to his mind's commands and he felt his shorts tighten a bit a the groin.  
He cursed quietly, and ran his fingers through his hair to relieve the stress that was already mounting.

"I need to jump into a cold shower, and now." He said, quickly walking into the bathroom and turning the water in the shower to the coldest temperature he could stand, and felt his arousal diminish as the steady stream of icy water poured over his tense muscles.

After a few minutes, he finally turned the water off, and got ready for bed.  
As he lay beneath the warm fleece blanket, he made a vow to himself, to stop whatever it was that was making him think about Yuri the way that he was.  
No more presents, that's for sure… And certainly no more thoughts of that nature about her. No more. Nothing. He wouldn't allow it. Not even when she looked at him with those soft green eyes…  
He groaned and let out a small smile, but soon he felt his body relax and unwind, as slowly sleep took hold and his mind was at peace.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yuri let her hair down from her tight ponytail, and slipped on her silk pink nightie, at last settling into bed. 

She looked at her phone, and she saw a text Zuko had sent her. She quickly answered back, her customary 'i love you' before putting it aside and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take her.

She brought her blanket up to her chest, and she smiled. Today was the first day in a very long time that she felt different... She felt so happy and so in control, even if it was for just a little while.  
And all of it was thanks to one man… 

" Oh Hakoda… Good night."


	12. Just Yuri, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody that has taken the time to comment on my little story, thank you so much! 
> 
> Your comments really motivate me and make me so happy :)

A whole week had passed since the day Hakoda had given Yuri her little gift, and he was proud of himself for keeping his dishonorable thoughts about the lovely heiress at bay. 

Yuri loved to talk to him, everyday she would ask him a new question about himself, and everyday he would learn a bit more about her.   
By now, he knew her favorite colors, and he also knew that she that she was afraid of storms, and of failure.  
He knew that she loved chocolate and lasagna, but that she didn't eat said foods because she didn't want to get fat. He knew that she was good at playing chess, and that she liked watching movies and listening to music and he also knew that she liked to dance secretly when she was alone.

"Hakoda?" Asked Yuri from the back seat, a slightly awkward grin on her face.

"I'm sorry miss, could you repeat what you said, please?" He said, sheepishly smiling at her through the mirror.

"I just asked you what is your favorite food?" She said, with a giggle.

"Oh, hmmm… I must say I love nice spicy chili with cheese." He said, licking his lips while he remembered his favored food.

"Really? For some reason you always did strike me as a wings and fries type of guy." She said, biting her lip as she giggled.

And her giggle by no means made him smile like an idiot. Nope. He was way passed that.…

"Did I? How come?" He asked, wondering why she would come to that conclusion about him.

"I don't know… You're like a man's man, you know, I always imagined you like playing pool at a bar with friends, drinking beer and eating hot wings." She said, smiling shyly and looking down at her knees.

And of course he wasn't the least bit secretly flattered that she had just admitted to him that she often thought about him outside of work.  
Nope.

"Heh… Well maybe in my younger days... I mean, when Sokka and Katara were still babies my wife and I would go out once in a great while while we left them with Kya's mom… I don't mean to brag or anything, but yeah I was quite the pool player." He said, grinning shamelessly at his self bragging.

"Ah, is that so? Do you two still have your pool outings?" She asked, hopefully doing well at hiding that the news of a wife wasn't very good.

"No… Actually miss Yuri… Kya passed away a many years ago when Katara was only eight." He said with a bite of sadness in his voice.

"Oh! I'm… I didn't mean… I… I'm sorry Hakoda…" She managed to blurt out, her face completely red.

Hakoda looked back at her and smiled softly, letting her know that he wasn't angry or upset with her.

"Its okay miss. You didn't know. That was a long time ago." He said.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hakoda. I'm sorry I mentioned her so casually. I meant no disrespect, honest." She said, leaning in towards the drivers seat, and dangerously close to the back of Hakoda's neck, which got a nasty case of goosebumps after feeling her get so close.

"I know, there's no need to apologize miss, I promise." He said, his eyes warm and gentle as he spoke.

"Thank you Hakoda… I'm so glad you aren't mad at me…" She said, settling back into her seat properly after sneaking a few glances at Hakoda's strong, sharp jaw and his high, elegant cheekbones.

"I… I wouldn't get mad at you miss... How could I? You're… You're a sweet girl." He said, working hard to keep his voice from trembling.

"Thank you Hakoda… You're the first person to say that to me in a while." She said, as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, I mean it miss." 

He looked back at her. She was smiling, her finger refusing to release the strand of perfectly styled hair.

"Hakoda?"

"Yes, miss?" 

"Are… Are you happy? I mean, with your job… With me?" She asked, her cheeks beginning to heat up thanks to the question she had been meaning to ask for many days now.

He smiled back at her gently, and nodded.

"Yes miss… I'm very happy. Are you? I mean, happy with my performance?"  
Yuri thought for a moment, contemplating the question, until she finally came up with her answer.

"Hakoda, I'm happy as well." She said, biting down on her bottom lip as if she were trying to stop herself from saying anything more. 

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Its good to know that you're satisfied with the work I'm doing."

"I am… Very much so. So is my father. He's pleased that you know so much about cars and upkeep and all of the other machines you know about. You know, you don't have to do all of that extra stuff Hakoda… You can just drive me around and all would be fine." She said, looking at the back of his neck intently.

"I know. But I really enjoy working with my hands miss. It makes me feel much more productive. And I wouldn't feel right about getting a raise for all of the extra things… I just do them when there isn't anything else to do." Hakoda said.

Yuri smiled and looked out the window, and upon seeing her home in the distance, she could feel Hakoda slow down, something he started doing since he knew Yuri loved to talk, and driving slower only prolonged her chance to do so.  
.  
"Hakoda?" She asked in a tight voice, seeking his eyes in the mirror. 

"Hm?" 

"There is one thing I would like to address with you." She said, grabbing her book bag and clutching it against her breasts.

"Oh? I'm listening miss. Please tell me so that I could reform what you wish." He said, feeling a tight pang of worry in his stomach as he waited for her to speak.

She leaned in closer to him again, and he begged the stars that she would be unable to see the horrible goosebumps already forming and prickling the back of his neck.

"I want you to stop calling me 'miss' or 'miss Yuri'… Yuri is fine. Just call me Yuri." She said.  
Hakoda gulped, but was thankful that he was able to keep it from sounding so obvious. Her warm, sweet breath washed over the sensitive skin of his neck, making a grin and a chuckle involuntarily escape his lips.

"I see… But I'm sure your family won't appreciate that mi- I mean, Yuri."

She giggled, and once again thought for a moment before answering.

"Maybe you're right. But when its just you and me here, I want you to just use my name. Please?"

And how could he possibly deny her that request? Or any request, for that matter, when she was looking at him with her green eyes sparkling with hope, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"I… Of course. It would be an honor. Yuri." He said, finally smiling at her.

"Thank you. That makes me feel much better, you know?" 

"How come miss… Sorry… How come Yuri?" He said, grimacing a bit when he messed up.

"I don't know… It just makes me feel like… Like we're on good terms." She said quickly.

"Oh. Well, I'm happy to be able to make you more comfortable." 

"Yeah… Hakoda, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Yuri. You know you can ask me whatever you'd like."   
.  
"Well, I was wondering… What do you think about Zuko?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Huh? Umm… Yuri, why would you want to hear my opinion about your boyfriend?" He asked, the surprise in his face evident from a mile away.

"Well… I think you're the best person to ask, honestly."

"Why is that?" 

"Because, you see him everyday and I trust your opinion." She said, daring to bite her lip as she said so.

"Well… I can tell that I'm not his favorite person in the world… And he seems to be very possessive of you." He said, shutting his jaw tightly in order to stop himself from spewing all of how terribly off putting and repellant he is.  
Yuri probably already knew that, but what use was it to remind her that she was stuck with that awful kid by her side.

"That noticeable, huh?" She remarked with an annoyed grin.

"Yeah… Has he always been that way?" Hakoda asked, certain that the annoying kid always was.

"Well… He's been better. I don't understand why lately he's been wore than before." 

"You don't say…" Said Hakoda, a sly and knowing grin forming on his face.  
Zuko hated Hakoda… But… Was it because he saw him as competition?   
Hakoda hated to admit it, but he would be more than happy to punch that horrific scowl off the guy's face.

Hakoda finally reached the main entrance of the estate, knowing that he couldn't go any slower to stall.  
As they approached the main doors, Hakoda noticed something out of the ordinary.  
He saw a group of people standing close to the entrance, and as he got closer he was able to see Valus, a tall man with long stick-straight black hair, a pretty girl who shared many of the features he saw in the tall man, and much to his annoyance, he saw the unmistakable scowl and angry red scar he had grown to barely tolerate when he dropped Yuri off at school.

"Looks like you've go company Yuri." Said Hakoda, pointing at the group with his chin. Yuri shot up immediately from her seat, wide eyed with a certain dismay all over her face.

"What?! Who?!…. Ugh… I can't believe this... What the hell are they doing here?" She said, immediately taking out her compact mirror and looking at herself with scrutiny, snuffing out any imperfections from her sight.

"I take it that those are the in-laws?" 

"Ugh… Don't say that!" She said, poking Hakoda gently on the shoulder, making him laugh.

"Don't worry miss… They look… Friendly?" He said, the statement coming out more like a question than anything else.

"Yeah, they're about as friendly as a school of piranhas. I wonder what they want. They usually never show up here at home unless there's a celebration" 

"They can't stay over forever Yuri, they'll be gone before you know it." Offered Hakoda, looking for any way to bring about comforting words.  
He looked once more through the rear-view mirror, and there he saw Yuri giving him one of her sweet smiles that threatened to send his mind back to places he vowed never to tread again.

"Thanks Hakoda..." She said, as the car pulled to a stop close enough to the group of people, but far enough so that Yuri would have some space to compose herself before confronting those people.

"Alright Yuri… Ready?" Said Hakoda as he unbuckled his seatbelt and before Yuri had time to answer, he was out the door and coming around to her side of the car, catching his employer's and everybody else's attention.

 

Zuko immediately frowned at the tanned man as he went over to his girlfriend's door and opened it for her.  
It was infuriating to see him so close to his Yuri, but showing any glint of jealously near his father was unthinkable. Instead he stood back and observed how Yuri took the man's hand once more and how she smiles at him and how that old fucking bastard absolutely loved it…

"Do you need anything else from me miss Yuri?" Asked Hakoda as soon as she was out of the car and had gathered everything, and was delaying having to look in the direction of her odious boyfriend and his family.

"Ummm… Well, I guess not Hakoda. Thank you. You may go home now." She said, half smiling. Hakoda smiled back at her and under his breath, whispered to her.

"Good luck Yuri. See you tomorrow." He said with a descreet smile, and walked back toward the car, to finish off his routine, giving a quick nod at Valus and the guests. Yes including Zuko.

"Yeah… Tomorrow." Said Yuri as she walked slowly towards her father, now seriously wondering what they were doing there…   
She took a deep breath, and prepared for what was sure to be a long night.


End file.
